El olvido
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: HIATUS indefinido. Sakura y Shaoran están juntos, hace un año que poseen las cartas Clow y piensan que todo es perfecto, hasta que la aparición de nuevos personajes y de una nueva carta ponga en peligro muchas cosas, incluso su amor.
1. Nuevos estudiantes

Hola a todos, bueno aquí les dejo mi primer fic espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo y acepto sugerencias, críticas, comentarios lo que quieran, eso es todo por el momento espero que lo disfruten.

**Nuevos estudiantes.**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Tomoeda, lunes debo decir, mientras el sol hacía su primera aparición de la semana se podía escuchar el sonido de un reloj que no pararía hasta lograr su objetivo, despertar a su dueña, pero no sucedía hasta que alguien dijo:

-¡Sakura! Despierta, ya es tarde no vas a llegar al colegio…- decía un pequeña voz que salía de una gaveta, con tono de preocupación, pero al notar que la nombrada no le respondía se dispuso a gritar más fuerte.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Qué?- respondió la aludida dando un salto de la cama-¿Qué ocurre Kero?-preguntó aún soñolienta.

-No nada, solo que pensé que ibas a ir hoy al colegio, pero creo que no-se refirió el poderoso guardián con un tono burlón señalando un reloj despertador que no paraba de sonar.

-¿Qué dices Kero? Si aún es tem… ¡Ah! Voy a llegar tarde- dijo Sakura, una bella joven de unos 15 años de edad, de ojos verdes y cabello corto de color castaño claro, al notar que ya era "demasiado" tarde y tenía que apresurarse o no llegaría al colegio.

-Te lo dije-replicó Kero en un tono de sabelotodo, mientras veía como su querida ama corría de un lado a otro buscando su uniforme y arreglándose para llegar a tiempo al colegio.

-Ya no me regañes, me hubieras despertado antes-dijo la joven desesperada buscando sus colitas (coletas, cintas, lazos.) y arreglándose para bajar a desayunar.

-Llevo como una hora tratando de despertarte, así que no te quejes-decía Kero, que tenía la apariencia de un pequeño muñeco de felpa, como los que le encantaban a Chijaru (espero que se escriba así), mientras le daba el bolso a Sakura y se despedía de ella, deseándole un buen día.

-Gracias, Kero…hasta la tarde-fue lo que alcanzó a decir la joven mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Chao Sakura-culminó Kero disponiéndose a tomar una siesta.

Sakura bajó lo más rápido que pudo, saludó a su papá y… no encontró el habitual saludo de "Monstruo" de su hermano, Touya (en el anime, así le dice su hermano) y su papá le explicó.

-Touya ya se fue con Yukito.

-¡¿Qué!-fue lo único que logró decir Sakura, ya que se sentó y empezó a comer desaforadamente, sin ahogarse claro-Gracias por la comida-fue lo único que dijo antes de despedirse de su papá, ponerse los patines y correr para poder alcanzar a su hermano…

Y sí, afortunadamente logró alcanzar a Touya y a Yukito para ir al colegio.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura- dijo el joven Yukito de unos 22 años de edad, la misma que Touya, de cabello color gris y con unos finos lentes que dejaban ver sus amables ojos, con la misma sonrisa que le regalaba a la nombrada todos los días antes de ir al colegio.

-Buenos días Yukito- dijo Sakura, retribuyéndole el saludo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde "Monstruo"-dijo Touya reprochándole su tardanza con una risa burlona en el rostro.

-¡No soy ningún "Monstruo"!-replicó rápida y emotivamente la joven ante semejante ofensa, pero como su hermano no le hizo caso alguno, ella lo ignoró y no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras hasta dejar a Sakura en su colegio.

-Hasta luego Yukito, adiós hermano- dijo al mismo tiempo que le mandaba una mirada fulminante a este último.

-Adiós Monstruo -le respondió su hermano mientras se alejaba con Yukito, pero Sakura no le hizo caso.

-¡Ah! Se me hace tarde- dijo la joven corriendo al salón mientras escuchaba el timbre para entrar.

---------------------Más tarde en el salón-------------------

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo una joven de cabello largo color negro azulado a su mejor amiga mientras ésta entraba al saló feliz por haber llegado a tiempo.

-Buenos días Tomoyo-dijo la joven de ojos verdes.

Al mismo tiempo Naoko, Chijaru, Rika y Yamazaki dijeron en unisonido-Buenos días Sakura-y la aludida les retribuyó su saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sakura…te estaba esperando- dijo una voz masculina que provenía detrás de ella, y al voltearse pudo ver a un joven alto y apuesto, de cabello rebelde, color castaño oscuro, que pese a aparentar unos 18 años de edad, poseía la misma que sus compañeros.

-Buenos días… mi querido Shaoran-susurró Sakura ante la presencia de su amado novio, con el cual estaba desde hacía un poco menos de un año.

--------------Flash Back-------------

Era una noche cálida en el parque pingüino, que era testigo del encuentro de dos jóvenes, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto de color castaño de unos 15 años de edad casi recién cumplidos, y un joven de su misma edad de ojos avellanados y cabello rebelde de color castaño oscuro, ambos vestían su uniforme de colegio, puesto que acababan de salir de este, tras terminar un trabajo (pero esa es otra historia).

-Sakura, ¿estás bien…Quieres que te lleva a tu casa? –Pero antes de poder decir algo más, la joven puso uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de su amado haciendo que este se callara y a continuación dijo:

-Mi querido Shaoran, no te das cuenta, todo lo que podría desear está en este lugar-dijo con una sonrisa tan cálida como la noche, y que hizo que las mejillas del joven se enrojecieran, lo cual Sakura celebró con júbilo silenciosamente.

-Y… ¿Por qué querías que viniéramos aquí, Sakura?-se apresuró a decir él.

-Porque quería estar contigo en el lugar donde pasamos tantas cosas juntos que hicieron que creciera nuestra amistad y por esto…-y antes de que Shaoran pudiera entender lo que ella le decía, Sakura terminó la frase con un tierno y dulce beso, su primer beso, con el cual transmitió miles de sentimientos y a la vez solo uno, una petición, una decisión y una respuesta, que de inmediato fue correspondida. Al separarse para poder tomar aire, ambos lo entendieron, ese día confesaron su amor, ese día Sakura y Shaoran se hicieron novios.

(N.a: Y los que se preguntan que dijo Touya, puesto que los demás estaban de acuerdo)

Touya no hizo una fiesta, pero todos sus sentimientos, dudas y preocupaciones las resumió en una palabra dirigida a Shaoran que siempre quedó gravada en su corazón como un juramento de sangre.

-Cuídala-

-Así lo haré-

-------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------

Al ver como ambos jóvenes se ruborizaban ante éste tierno momento los amigos de Sakura y Shaoran se dispusieron a dejarlos solos.

Al ver esto, el rubor de los jóvenes aumentó, y más aun con un tierno beso que Shaoran le robó a Sakura y que al instante esta correspondió. Todo era perfecto cada momento junto a su amado Shaoran bueno eso era lo que todos pensaban….

Luego prosiguieron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos los dos enamorados.

---------------------Minutos después--------------------

-Buenos días chicos-dijo un hombre alto de pelo corto, de color castaño claro, dirigiéndose a la clase.

-Buenos días profesor-respondieron todos a unisonido.

-El día de hoy se incorporarán a la clase dos nuevos estudiantes-dijo con una sonrisa que deleitó a todas las chicas en especial a Rika, una de las mejores amigas de Sakura-sus nombres son: Coyi y Coichi de la dinastía Fa, y vienen de Inglaterra. (N.A: no tiene nada que ver con digimon, ni con Eriol)

Dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a dos chicos de igual edad, tan idénticos como dos gotas de agua, lo que fue obvio siendo estos gemelos, el primero tenía el cabello corto de color negro, con unos ojos azul cielo que resaltaban su rostro, era atlético y bien formado como Shaoran, alto, y al igual que este aparentaba más edad que los demás, pero lo más característico, era su mirada llena de gentileza y bondad, pero a la vez ocultaba algo, tenía un misterio en sus ojos, que por cierto no dejaban de ver a la bella Sakura, lo que provocaba intriga ante todos. El otro era igual a su hermano, misma condición física, mismas facciones, bueno después de todo eran gemelos, pero hubo dos cosas claras que lo diferenciaban, primero este tenía el cabello solo un poco más largo que el otro y lo más importante, su mirada calculadora que reflejaba todo menos bondad, producía de igual forma intriga, pero a la vez, como temor de descifrar ese enigma que era su persona, además este miró tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran. –Pasen chicos, espero que todos sean amables y les demuestren por que este es uno de los mejores grupos-dijo guiando a los nuevos estudiantes hacia dos puestos vacíos.-Coyi, siéntate delante de la señorita Kinomoto, y tú Coichi junto al joven Li-les indicó.

Ambos obedecieron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Coyi tomó su asiento justo después de saludar amablemente a la señorita Kinomoto, a lo que esta respondió con una tierna sonrisa, sin embargo cuando Coichi pasó a su lado, justo antes de sentarse junto a Shaoran dijo para sí mismo en tono casi mudo –espero que no me vayas a estorbar, Sakura………Card Captor- dijo con un tono amenazante, hablaba en serio, sentándose, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa llena de superioridad al joven Li. –Y tú, no me preocuparé, eres fuerte, pero no puedes contra mí- dijo sentándose finalmente, solo que ocurrió algo que no esperaba, Shaoran había escuchado la última frase, lo que haría, que, de ahora en adelante lo vigilara silenciosamente, ya que tan solo al verlo le daba un mal presentimiento, pero no se lo mencionaría a Sakura hasta no estar seguro.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, gestos y miradas, se pudo oír otra voz, solo que esta vez provenía del otro joven de ojos azules, de Coyi, que de forma cortante se dijo a si mismo y con un tono de culpa

-No quiero lastimarte… Sakura-


	2. Aquello que rige nuestra vida

Capitulo 2

Bueno aquí me presentó con el capítulo dos de mi historia esperando que la disfruten... y por cierto para este capítulo ya establezco un poco más la trama, los enemigos, en fin se los dejo para que lo lean...

**Aquello que rige nuestra vida.**

La semana había transcurrido normal, como cualquier otra, excepto por dos nuevos estudiantes que habían perturbado con su presencia a más de uno.

Sakura se había acercado mucho a Coyi, ya que era un joven muy agradable y atento, pero en cuanto a Coichi no se podía decir lo mismo, sí, se integraba a diversos grupos y era muy buen alumno, por lo que se había ganado el "agrado" de la mayoría, pero así como le agradaba a algunos, también producía desconfianza por lo que Shaoran no le perdía el rastro, pero no pudo descubrir nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que fue desistiendo hasta olvidarse del tema. Una semana después de la aparición de estos nuevos compañeros, Sakura y sus amigos estaban en su descanso hablando:

-Coyi, tú vienes de Inglaterra¿cierto?-comenzó Sakura en tono de curiosidad y a la vez intriga.

-Así es Sakura, para ser exactos Londres-respondió el interrogado con una gran sonrisa.

-Y……... ¿Cómo es ese lugar?-prosiguió Naoko con gran interés.

-Bueno… verás es un lugar muy grande, con casas muy antiguas y majestuosas, y siempre hace mucho frío, pero es un lugar muy hermoso.-respondió.

-He oído que en Inglaterra hace mucho frío, porque hace miles de años vino una dinastía con poderes impresionantes, que tenía la capacidad de controlar el clima, y por eso decidieron bajar las temperaturas de toda la zona, paráis mantenerse siempre jóvenes y poder conservar sus cuerpos que se desgastaban con las altas temperaturas-dijo Yamazaki muy convencido.

-¿En serio?-dijo Sakura con bastante sorpresa e ingenuidad.

- Cuando vas a dejar de decir tantas mentiras-culminó Chiharu regañando y desmintiendo las historias de Yamazaki.

-Jajaja, que buena imaginación tienes-decía Coyi disfrutando del espectáculo, mientras que Sakura se desilusionaba al comprobar la mentira.

-Y cambiando de tema-agregó Shaoran -¿qué piensas acerca de la magia?-dijo fijando su mirada en el joven que terminaba de reír.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal pregunta, pero esperaron ansioso la respuesta.

-Bueno……yo pienso que es algo maravilloso, que forma parte de nuestras vidas y que debe usarse con sabiduría- respondió el joven de cabello negro ante la interrogante del joven Li, pero esta vez no fue con una dulce mirada ni con una sonrisa, esta vez fue con seriedad, como si estuviera hablando de algo que rigiera su vida, lo que sorprendió a todos.

"Debe usarse con sabiduría", palabras que pese a su simplicidad ocultaban grandes cosas, por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó La Card Captor al darse cuenta de su veracidad.

-Entonces¿tú crees que la magia existe………?-dijo Rika, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro gemelo, que la interrumpió de inmediato.

-Esa es una pregunta sin sentido, la magia es como la vida siempre está presente en el mundo- dijo finalmente aquel chico de mirada fría.

-Tienes razón hermano, la magia es aquella que rige nuestra vida, esa es una buena razón para tratar de obtener la más poderosa¿no crees Shaoran?- dijo con inquietud y con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Puede que tengas razón Coyi, sin embargo nunca puedes poner una excusa tan simple como esa, porque la magia es algo de gran valor, es un don que solo se le otorga a las personas desinteresadas que están dispuestas a dar su vida para protegerla- culminó Shaoran viendo a los hermanos como si con sus palabras les diera una lección.

-Bueno cada persona piensa lo que quiere pensar- concluyó Coichi, dando así por finalizado el tema, ya que acababa de sonar el timbre para subir a los salones.

-Bueno supongo que nos tenemos que ir- dijo Tomoyo a sus amigos, antes de que se dispusieran a entrar al salón.

Después de eso la mañana transcurrió normal y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

"La magia debe usarse con sabiduría" pensó la joven de ojos verdes, palabras que por alguna razón no se iban de su cabeza.

-----------------------------Luego de salir de clases-----------------------------

Sakura y Tomoyo iban a casa de esta última, ya que habían planeado quedarse todo el fin de semana en casa de los Daidouyi (N.a: espero que se escriba así); luego de haberse despedido de Shaoran y caminar por un tiempo, habían llegado al parque Pingüino y decidieron sentarse un rato a descansar.

-Sakura¿qué tienes? Has estado muy callada todo el día. Dijo la joven de cabello negro con preocupación.

-No es nada Tomoyo, descuida y mejor nos vamos a tu casa antes de que se oculte el solo- respondió con una sonrisa disimulada.

Y cuando se dispusieron a irse, algo sucedió………

-¿Qué es esta presencia?

-¿De qué hablas Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo extrañada.

-Sienta una presencia muy poderosa como la de……… una Carta Clow-

-Pero eso es imposible, tú las sellaste todas-

-Lo sé, pero… no es como cualquier Carta Clow, es muy poderosa y siento como si estuviera por todos lados- finalizó Sakura antes de sacar su báculo mágico, pero se dio cuenta de algo, hacía mese que no usaba la magia, por lo tanto ya no llevaba la cartas consigo, lo que era preocupante ya que no sabía que hacer.

-¿Cómo es posible que la supuesta Card Captor, no lleve consigo sus cartas, y peor aun que halla dejado de usar la magia…-dijo una voz masculina, que no se podía saber de donde provenía.

-¿Quién eres¡Muéstrate!- gritó mientras buscaba entre las sombras al posible enemigo.

-O si, permíteme presentarme- prosiguió la voz oculta, pero fue interrumpida por otra persona.

-¿Presentarte?-dijo con sarcasmo- ¿acaso se te olvida que estoy yo, bueno mejor lo haré yo… mi querida Card Captor nosotros somos los hermanos Blackmon…- pero antes de acabar la presentación Sakura y Tomoyo pudieron ver como la silueta de dos jóvenes aparecía entre los árboles dejándose observar por ellas, ambos vestían un traje azul y el estilo era igual a como vestía el mago Clow, en la parte superior izquierda se podía ver una imagen muy característica, era una luna en forma de cuarto menguante (N.a: eso es como la cuarta parte de la luna) entrecruzada con una esfera del Ying Yang, símbolo del equilibrio, y sobre ambas figuras una especie de cinta azul que se dejaba caer entre ambas, era como el símbolo de una dinastía, lo que sorprendió mucho a las jóvenes, ambos tenían la misma estatura y mismas facciones, a decir verdad se notaba el parecido a simple vista, lo más curioso era que los dos poseían el cabello del mismo color plata, tan brillante como la propia luna, sus ojos eran tan azules como la noche, y ambos poseían una especie de báculo muy alargado, uno tenía en la punta una estrella y el otro una luna, y por último tenían un pequeño arete de plata, uno de los jóvenes lo tenía en su oreja derecha y el otro en la izquierda, al observarlos fijamente, la Card Captor solo puedo decir:

-¿Los hermanos Blackmon?... y ustedes ¿que hacen a…¡Ah!- pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta Sakura fue interrumpida por una especie de remolino que empezaba a formarse a su alrededor, no entendía lo que pasaba, solo podía ver las ráfagas de viento a su entorno, no podía escuchar nada ni la voz de Tomoyo que se suponía estaba junto a ella, no sabía que hacer hasta que vió como una especie de flecha de luz atravesó liberando así a Sakura, la cual reaccionó y así pudo observar a Yue, quien la sostenía, ya que esta iba a caer al suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?- preguntó el guardián de la luna.

-Si, descuida estoy bien… Yue- respondió mientras su protector la ponía con cuidado en el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tu eres Yue, el famoso guardián de las cartas que representa la luna, es un honor- dijo uno de los hermanos con un tono que daba a entender superioridad, pero muy en el fondo respeto.

-Sí, soy yo, y ahora respóndeme ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿por qué atacaron a Sakura?- empezó la interrogante con una expresión de calma y hasta cierto punto sabiduría, pero culminó con un leve tono que expresaba enfado, ya que habían lastimado a una persona muy especial para él. (N.a: so cute!)

-Tienes razón donde están nuestros modales, bueno nosotros somos los hermanos Blackmon, y en cuanto a Sakura, descuida no está en nuestros intenciones lastimarla, además no fuimos nosotros, fue una esencia más poderosa y por ella es que estamos aquí- planteó el otro hermano.

-¿Una esencia… más poderosa?- preguntó La Card Captor.

-Así es, es por ella que estamos aquí y por eso pedimos que no te entrometas en nuestros asuntos, ya que no queremos lastimarte.- agregaron los jóvenes de vestimenta extraña.

-¿"No queremos lastimarte", acaso es una amenaza- preguntó un joven que se acercaba a Sakura junto con el otro guardián.

-Pueden tomarlo como gusten, no tenemos ningún motivo para pelear con ustedes y es mejor que no intenten darnos uno solo hemos venido aquí por "El olvido" joven Li- decía uno de los hermanos cuando fue interrumpido por Shaoran.

-¿El olvido¿Qué es eso?... a que se refieren con…- no pudo concluir la oración porque el otro guardián habló.

-¿Has dicho "El olvido", no puede ser te refieres a…- pero no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

-Veo que tú sí conoces a la carta olvido o me equivoco Kerberos…- mientras que uno de los chicos de cabello plateado decía esto, todos se quedaron en silencio (en shock).

-¿De qué están hablando?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar la card captor.

-Verás Sakura hace muchos años, ya no sé bien cuantos, cuando el mago Clow vivía y se dispuso a crear las cartas la primera que hizo era la más poderosa y la llamó el olvido, pero Clow se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su poder y trató de sellarla de un forma de que durara años, pero nunca hubo una manera de sellarla para siempre aunque él confió en que con un hechizo sería suficiente, pero por lo visto se equivocó-

-Pero Kerberos¿cómo es que yo no tengo conocimiento sobre esa carta? Y ¿por qué dices que es la más poderosa de todas?- y Kero le contestó.

-Veras Yue, como sabes Clow me creó primero a mi y antes de crearte a ti ya había "sellado" la carta, y olvido es la carta más poderosa no solo por poseer poderes ocultos sino que además puede cambiar la esencia de las cartas y de las personas- decía el guardián cuando Shaoran le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres decir con cambiar la esencia de las cartas y de las personas?—

-Que puede cambiar cualquier sentimiento o conocimiento, es capaz de hacernos olvidar hasta nuestros recuerdos más profundos sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos, y en cuanto a las cartas puede transformarlas, todo lo que conocen, su propósito, su razón y hasta… olvidar a su dueña, lo que haría que… -fue interrumpido nuevamente, pero esta vez por Sakura:

-Que fueran vulnerables ante cualquiera y tener un nuevo dueño- eso hizo que todos quedaran en silencio mientras que Sakura pensaba: no puede ser mis cartas Sakura, mis amigas, mis compañeras, no quiero y a continuación dijo:

-No lo permitiré, Kero debe haber alguna forma de impedirlo.- con un tono de desesperación.

-Lo siento querida Sakura, pero no la hay, y si cumplimos nuestro objetivo nosotros nos convertiremos en los nuevos dueños de las cartas, además no puedes interferir, no podrías, tú misma has dejado de usar la magia y las cartas, entonces para que las quieres, o ¿me equivoco, te haces llamar su dueña cuando las abandonas.- dijo uno de los hermanos Blackmon, a lo que prosiguió el otro- lo siento Sakura, te olvidaste de algo muy importante, del respeto que le debes a la magia, recuerda que es algo que debes usar con sabiduría, ya que es ella la que rige tu vida, tu destino- concluyó, pero su hermano siguió- por eso es que hemos venido, por las cartas, para obtener la carta más poderosa y así quedarnos con todas- y terminaron los dos hermanos diciendo: -Ya no está la presencia de la carta, así que nos vamos, nos volveremos a ver… Sakura-

-No lo permitiré… -dijo la nombrada permitiendo escapar un sollozo por el temor de la posibilidad de perder un valioso tesoro para ella…

---Continuará—

**Notas y agradecimientos…**

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con mi historia, con mi segundo capítulo esperó que halla sido de su agrado y supere sus expectativas, aquí por fin pude establecer un poquito la trama para que tengan una idea del título y de los futuros problemas espero poder actualizarles pronto ye so es todo por el momento… cuídense :P

Un agradecimiento especial a:

Riza-trisha: me alegro mucho que te halla gustado mi fic, me halagas y espero poder actualizar pronto y en cuanto a lo de Eriol y Tomoyo, no estoy segura todavía de poner esa pareja, si me encanta y sería lindo, pero tengo que ver si los podría agregar a la historia sin que esta perdiera el sentido real, bueno eso es todo por los momentos espero que te halla gustado ya hasta la próxima.

Kishuu Arashi: gracias por tu comentario me gusto mucho que leyeras mi fic y me dieras tu opinión, me alegro de empezar bien y en cuanto a los protagonistas no tengo intenciones de separarlos por el momento, pero todo depende de comos e de la historia, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo y espero que te halla gustado.

Y ahora gracias a kari Asakura, eley y sumi por el apoyo, ustedes me ayudaron, me dieron el visto bueno y me dieron los ánimos para escribirlo así que se los dedico y a todos mis lectores espero que les siga gustando mi historia y hasta la próxima…


	3. La sombra del recuerdo

Capítulo 3

**La sombra del recuerdo.**

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, y nadie entendía bien lo que había ocurrido… todos se encontraban en la casa de Tomoyo luego de haber tenido ese encuentro con esos dos jóvenes, los hermanos Blackmon, quienes habían traído una noticia que a todos preocupaba, pero en especial a una persona que no podía dejar de pensar en ello, que sentía como si estuviera a punto de perder una de las cosas más importantes de su vida, sus amigas, sus compañeras, sus cartas… la sola idea de pensar en eso hacía que sus ojos se llenarán de nostalgia, de tristeza, lo que hizo que se le rompiera el corazón, la sola idea de ver a la persona más importante de su vida en ese estado y ver como no tenía una forma para ayudarla le produjo impotencia, por lo que dijo:

-Sakura, no soporto verte así, descuida hallaremos una solución, pero pase lo que pase no permitiré que pierdas tus cartas, te lo prometo- dijo el joven dándole un dulce y tierno abrazo, que le dio mucha paz y seguridad a la nombrada, a lo que esta respondió:

-Gracias… Shaoran, no se que haría sin ti, y tienes razón hallaremos una solución, no permitiré que ellos me las quiten- dijo con un tono de certeza y como si tuviera pensado que hacer, a lo que prosiguió –Kero, tú dijiste que sabías de la carta olvido y que el mago Clow había tratado de sellarla, pero no había podido¿por qué?- terminó con una interrogante.

-Verás Sakura, como les dije, olvido fue la primera carta que creó el mago Clow, y también fue la más poderosa de todas, porque ella tiene la capacidad de borrar cualquier recuerdo, y no solo puede afectar a los humanos, también a las cartas, puede hacer que esta olviden la obligación que tienen con su amo y eso hizo que el mago Clow se diera cuenta de la magnitud de su poder por lo que se dispuso de inmediato a sellarla, pero no hubo una forma de hacerlo de manera permanente, por lo que a través de un poderoso hechizo trató de sellarla el mayor tiempo posible, él pensó que con eso sería suficiente, pero… ahora la carta ha vuelto y no sé que pueda pasar.- culminó con un tono de preocupación y angustia.

-Pero Kero¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?- preguntó la joven de cabello negro azulado.

-No se, Tomoyo, ahora lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no hay que permitir a esos hermanos Blackmon apoderarse de la carta olvido- concluyó de nuevo el interrogado.

-Ellos quieren capturar la carta olvido, para así apoderarse de todas las cartas, pero si nosotros las capturáramos primero… ya no habría problema- dijo el chico de cabello castaño a lo que la Card Captor prosiguió:

-Tienes razón Shaoran, tenemos capturarla, pero como podemos hacerlo, cuando apareció sentía su presencia por todos lados, como si fuera parte del aire…- dijo Sakura.

-Tienes razón, cuando te rescaté de ese molino de viento no pude ubicar con certeza a la presencia causante de eso.- culmino Yue.

-Pero Kero, no sabes cual es la forma original de la carta olvido, así sería mucho más fácil buscarla- decía la chica de cabello largo, a lo que el guardián respondió:

-No se cual sea su forma original Tomoyo, desconozco muchas cosas sobre esa carta, solo una persona sabe todo acerca de olvido... –pero antes de terminar la frase Sakura lo interrumpió y dijo – Eriol… -

Todos se quedaron pensativos, sabían que Eriol era el único que podía ayudarlos, pero ¿Cómo, habían perdido contacto con él desde hacía ya muchos años y no tenían la certeza de donde pudiera estar…

-Pero tenemos que algo, debemos localizarlo-se decía la Card Captor.

-No será necesario… Sakura- dijo una voz que acababa de entrar en la sala y de la cual nadie se había percatado.

-Señorita Daidouyi, tiene visita… el señorito Hiragisawa- dijo una señora mayor que trabajaba en casa de Tomoyo, nadie podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, era él, Eriol, o bueno hasta cierto punto el mago Clow.

-Hola Eriol¿cómo has estado?-dijo una joven con simpatía.

-Muy bien Tomoyo, me alegra verte de "nuevo"- respondió Eriol, un viejo amigo de todos, un joven de unos 15 años de edad de ojos de color azul marino y cabello corto de igual color, con unos lentes finos como los de Yukito, y con su particular sonrisa que hace que olvides tus problemas como si fueran algo pasajero, algo sin importancia.

-¡Clow, se puede saber ¿qué haces tú aquí!- preguntó un sorprendido y hasta cierto punto gruñón guardián.

-Hola Kerberos, a mi también me da gusto verte- respondió el interrogado con una gran sonrisa, y pudo darse cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas de todos, pero una en particular una chica de ojos verdes de ojos verdes que daba a entender su desconcierto a lo que este prosiguió –No te preocupes Sakura, he venido para ayudarte, he sentid varias presencias muy poderosas en la ciudad de Tomoeda, pero en especial una que de alguna forma se me hizo familiar y decidí venir a ver que era lo que pasaba.- culminó esperando la explicación de Sakura y cambiando la expresión de su rostro, pues sabía que no se trataba de un problema cualquiera.

-¿Has sentido una presencia un tanto familiar, seguro se trata de el olvido…- pero Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por el chico azul marino.

-Olvido… ¿te refieres a la carta olvido?- preguntó con calma, pero esperando con ansias la respuesta.

-Así es Eriol, por eso queríamos hablar contigo, por favor dime todo lo que sepas sobre esa carta, porque ha aparecido en la ciudad de Tomoeda y con ella dos nuevos enemigos que quieren capturarla para así poder quitarme las cartas.- culminó Sakura muy preocupada.

-¿Cómo es posible que se halla roto su hechizo, además quieren capturarla, no tenia idea que la carta había roto su sello… - decía Eriol impresionado a lo que prosiguió –pero debemos hacer algo de inmediato, porque olvido puede causar terribles desgracias en la ciudad de Tomoeda… - se detuvo a pensar, en lo que un chico de cabello castaño dijo:

-Pero… eh, señor… necesitamos saber como capturarla, para que así los hermanos Blackmon no puedan quedarse con las cartas de Sakura- culminó esperando una respuesta a su afirmación.

-Tranquilo Li, siempre te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, y en cuanto a lo otro, verás ni siquiera el mismo mago Clow pudo encontrar una forma de sellarla permanentemente, aunque confío en que Sakura encontrará la forma- dijo, a lo que esta prosiguió – pero ¿cómo, qué puedo hacer yo, ni se como es la carta… culminó en un tono triste y a lo que Shaoran prosiguió:

-Tranquila, yo se que lo lograrás, por algo eres la Card Captor, siempre logras lo que te propones, por eso… es que me enamoré de ti…- dijo esta última frase casi inaudible para todos a excepción de ella, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla que le transmitió a la chica mucha tranquilidad y seguridad. –Gracias, Shaoran… - fue lo único que dijo, pero volvió rápido al tema, y le preguntó al chico de cabello azul –pero Eriol ¿cómo puedo capturar esa carta¿sabes cual es su forma original?- concluyó Sakura a lo que el interrogado respondió:

-Bueno Sakura no puedo responder como lo harás, pero debes saber que en tu interior hay un poder inmenso, quizás hasta supere el mío, por algo fuiste elegida como la Card Captor por el mago Clow, pero debes confiar en él, y lo más importante debes confiar en ti, y en cuanto a la carta no te puedo decir su forma porque no tiene una determinada cuando está libre, puedes tomar muchas formas principalmente de los cuatro elementos, ya que es capaz de manipularlos, por eso es tan difícil localizar su posición con exactitud, pero no solo eso ella es capaz de modificar su esencia para no ser capturada… -paró un momento – pero sé que encontrarás la forma de encontrarla y sellarla.- A lo que Sakura prosiguió:

-Eso espero…- y Eriol continuó:

–Sin importar lo que pase, ni cuantos años transcurran mí pasado te persigue, pero ten presente esto Sakura, la sombra de los recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas nos siguen porque ellas confían plenamente en que superaremos los problemas de nuestra vida, ya que un problema se nos presenta solo cuando en nuestro corazón está la forma para superar sus obstáculos… - esperó un momento, y luego prosiguió – bueno, pero ya es muy tarde seguiremos hablando de eso mañana, ustedes deben descansar, hoy a sido un día muy largo, en especial para ti… Sakura- dijo mirando a la nombrada algo preocupado, pero ocultándolo con una disimulada sonrisa.

-Eriol tiene razón Sakura, será mejor que descanses – dijo la chica de cabello negro a lo que continuó – así que nosotras nos retiramos, buenas noches… - y Sakura le respondió – esta bien Tomoyo, tienen razón a sido un largo día.- con un semblante mucho más tranquilo, la chica de cabello negro dijo:

-Y todos ustedes también, serán mis invitados el día de hoy.- culminó.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo.-dijeron Eriol y Shaoran casi al unisonido, mientras que Yue dijo:

-En ese caso, yo me retiro, descansa Sakura, adiós mago Clow- concluyó con mucho respeto y con su particular tono de serenidad, retirándose de la mansión de los Daidouyi.

-Bueno, en ese caso, también yo…- dijo transformándose el otro guardián a su común apariencia, como un muñeco de felpa de color amarillo, y continuó diciendo:

-Que bien, voy a dormir en la casa de Tomoyo, seguro me preparará unos deliciosos postres¡que rico! Dulces… -pero fue interrumpido por su dueña:

-Ya Kero, se que te gustan los dulces, pero ya es hora de descansar, te prometo que mañana te daré unos deliciosos dulces…- culminó.

-Sakura tiene razón Kero, mañana te prepararé algo delicioso, pero ya es hora de dormir.- culminó la chica de cabello negro.

-Esta bien Tomoyo, que descanses Sakurita, hasta mañana…- dijo refiriéndose a los dos chicos que seguían en la sala, fue lo último que dijo Kero dejando en la sala a Sakura y a otros dos jóvenes aun preocupados por ella.

-Sakura, será mejor que descanses yo me quedaré un rato más, ya que todavía no tengo sueño.- dijo el joven de cabello castaño.

-Está bien Shaoran, que descanses dulces sueños…- pero fue interrumpida por él:

-Lo que quiere decir que soñaré contigo… - y culminó robándole otro tierno beso, que de inmediato fue correspondido, ya que eso era muy común en esa pareja tan dulce, que a través de un simple beso profesaban cuanto se querían, o mejor dicho cuánto se aman.

Al separarse ambos se vieron, pero no con pena sino con ternura, era algo más profundo de lo que se podía expresar con palabras, eso era una relación sincera, un amor puro. Acto seguido de esto Sakura se retiró de la sala dejando solos a dos chicos aun preocupados.

-Eriol… ¿crees que Sakura pueda sellar la carta?-preguntó el chico de cabello castaño.

-Tú sabes mejor que yo la respuesta, además confío en su poder y en que lo logrará.- respondió el de cabello azul marino.

-Tienes razón yo se que lo hará, y yo siempre estaré a su lado… - culminó el chico de ojos castaños.

-Debemos tener fe en su fortaleza, Shaoran… yo se que Sakura lo logrará…-culminó Eriol.

--------------Mientras tanto en un departamento muy cerca de ahí------------

Dos chicos conversaban:

-¿Crees que sea necesario?... hermano…-

-Solo si ella no nos deja otra alternativa………-

Continuará.

Bueno y así termina espero que les halla gustado mucho y de nuevo muchas gracias a crazy angel, lady clamp, kary asakura, riza (sin trisha) por sus comentarios, por leer mi historia y por el apoyo, como saben este es mi primer fic pero le estoy poniendo todo lo que tengo para que quede bien espero que lo hallan disfrutado y en cuanto al próximo capítulo esta en producción, espero actualizarles la semana que viene me despido bye cuídense! y please dejen comentarios… :P


	4. Siempre Juntos

Capítulo 4

**Siempre Juntos. **

Era una hermosa noche, en la que la luna hacía acto de presencia junto con millones de estrellas que no dejaban a la oscuridad reinar.

En la mansión Daidouyi todos dormían profundamente, soñando lo más puro, aquello que sus corazones deseaba ver, podían alcanzar la nube más alta, o nadar en el mar más profundo, no pensaban en los problemas que ocurrirían… o en sus penas, era una noche perfecta, pero no todos dormían, dos jóvenes se encontraban contemplando la hermosa luna, testigo de tantos recuerdos, de tantos sueños y de tantas batallas………

-No deberías estar aquí, tienes que descansar. –dijo un joven de cabello castaño.

-Tú tampoco, y de igual forma estas a mi lado.- respondió la joven de ojos verdes con una tierna sonrisa abrazando a su acompañante, a lo que este le respondió:

-Pero Sakura, no me cambies el tema, mañana será un largo día y debes descansar… -pero antes de poder terminar la frase fue interrumpido por la joven que colocando uno de sus dedos en la boca de él para callarla y le dijo:

-Shaoran, no podemos estar así un poco más, descuida yo estaré bien, y… mientras tú estés a mi lado todo estará bien… -y culminó la joven la frase robándole un beso a su amado, el cual este correspondió de inmediato, fue un beso tan dulce y tan tierno, como su primer beso, luego de separarse no hablaron más, no era no era necesario simplemente continuaron abrazados y contemplando la luna, esa hermosa luna que era testigo de su amor, y así duraron hasta que el sueño los venció, y quedaron profundamente dormidos en la sala, soñando con el mañana, junto a la persona con la que siempre deseaban estar, y así pasó la noche, ahora si todos dormían en la mansión Daidouyi, soñando con el mañana, con el futuro…

---------------------Al día siguiente--------------------

Era una hermosa mañana, ya todos se habían despertado en la mansión Daidouyi, Tomoyo había dispuesto para todos sus invitados un magnífico desayuno el cual todos disfrutaron, luego de comer fueron a la sala y ahí se dispusieron a tratar un tema un tanto delicado para todos, pero en especial para Sakura:

-Bueno Sakura, creo que deberíamos continuar con la conversación de anoche…- dijo un joven de cabello color azul.

-Tienes razón, Eriol, pero ¿que podemos hacer para capturar a la carta o por lo menos impedir que sea capturada por los hermanos Blackmoon? –culminó la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Tiene razón Sakura, Clow debe haber alguna solución, recuerdo que cuando creaste las cartas y sellaste a olvido fue con un hechizo… ¿no podemos hacer lo mismo ahora?- preguntó preocupado el guardián.

-Eso no es posible Kerberos, ya que no tengo conocimiento de ese hechizo… -pero fue interrumpido el chico de cabello azulado.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible Eriol?... ¿acaso no posees todos los recuerdos del mago Clow?- preguntó una preocupada y confundida chica a lo que el interrogado respondió:

-Verás Sakura, es verdad que poseo conocimiento de los recuerdos del mago Clow, pero no de todos además por más que trato de recordar muy pocas ideas me vienen a la mente en referencia con la carta olvido, hasta haces poco no estaba muy seguro de su existencia… - dijo en un tono un poco desconcertado.

-Pero a ¿que se debe eso, mago Clow…-preguntó un joven que estaba muy pensativo y que hasta ahora era que participaba en la conversación.

-Veras Li, lo que sucede es que la carta olvido posee grandes poderes, más de los que yo mismo puedo imaginar, y creo que gracias a estos antes de ser sellada por mi antepasado el mago Clow pudo dejar un poco de su magia en este mundo, haciendo que no se me permitiera tener conocimiento sobre ella y de cómo sellarla, lo que si te puedo decir es que ese hechizo es muy poderoso y que solo puede realizarse de una forma, creo que debes sacrificar algo, pero debes estar seguro y tienes que estarlo de corazón.- culminó Eriol.

Luego de sus palabras nadie más habló todos quedaron en silencio, pensado en ese poderoso hechizo, como podían invocarlo, que debían sacrificar, las interrogantes iban y venían hasta que alguien rompió el silencio:

-pero no lograremos nada preocupándonos, lo mejor será que esperemos a ver que sucede con esos hermanos Blackmon y con la carta.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico de cabello azul.

-Eriol tiene razón, Sakura eso será lo mejor.-dijo el chico de cabello castaño mirando a la joven de ojos verdes.

-…tienes razón Shaoran, será mejor que esperemos a ver que pasa con la carta y con lo hermanos Blackmon.- culminó la card capto, con una tierna sonrisa, pero sin dejar una ráfaga de preocupación en su rostro.

Luego de eso no tocaron más el tema, hablaban de varios temas, pero decidieron descansar un poco y pasar una tranquila tarde en la mansión Daidouyi, aunque la verdad ninguno estaba tranquilo por el temor de lo que podía ocurrir.

-Bueno Tomoyo ha sido una encantadora tarde, te agradezco mucho tus atenciones y espero que se repita… -dijo el chico de finos anteojos despidiéndose de la nombrada dándole un beso en su mano, mostrándose tan encantador como siempre y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Sakura diciéndole:

-Bueno Sakura, me despido me agradó mucho verte de nuevo, y descuida encontraremos la manera de sellar a olvido… - dijo a lo que la nombrada prosiguió:

-Yo también disfruté mucho tu compañía Eriol y tienes razón encontraremos la manera de sellarla, pero ¿en donde piensas quedarte?- culminó Sakura mirando con intriga al interrogado, a lo que este respondió:

-Descuida pese a que mi mansión ya no existe, poseo otra… -decía con una sonrisa, pero fue interrumpido.

-Clow¿Cómo que otra?- preguntó sorprendido el guardián de las cartas, a lo que el interrogado respondió:

-Así es Kerberos, no podía abusar de la hospitalidad de Tomoyo por lo que ahora poseo una nueva mansión y me gustaría que vinieran a visitarme para conocerlo y para seguir hablando… - al decir esto seguía con la misma sonrisa, pero había algo diferente sus ojos no mostraban esa tranquilidad habitual sino misterio como cuando presentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso o por lo menos esa era la impresión que todos daban, así que sin más que decir Eriol se despidió de todos al igual que Shaoran que tenía que ir a su casa para arreglar unos asuntos cosas sin importancia.

-Bueno Sakura me tengo que ir llámame si necesitas algo, y recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…- dijo el joven de cabello castaño que acto seguido le dio un dulce beso a la nombrada.

-Lo sé Shaoran, gracias… te amo- pero estas últimas palabras no vinieron solas, estuvieron acompañadas de un sonrojo por parte de ambos y un corto beso que Sakura le robó a Shaoran, luego de esto el chico de cabello castaño se fue, ya todos se habían ido excepto nuestra card captor que seguía con la dueña de la casa.

-Que bueno fue ver de nuevo a Eriol¿no crees Tomoyo?- preguntó la joven de ojos verdes a lo que la interrogada respondió:

-Tienes razón Sakura, y me alegro mucho porque se que con él y Shaoran aquí estarás más tranquila ya verás que todo se solucionará.-culminó con una linda sonrisa que alentó a su amiga y dijo:

-¡Tienes razón Tomoyo, encontraremos la forma de lograrlos- pero esta vez Sakura lo dijo con un entusiasmo único como cuando era pequeña y se disponía a capturar las cartas ahora era seguro, como dijo Shaoran "siempre logras lo que te propones", y así sería ahora, Sakura estaba segura, ella capturaría a olvido…

Nuestras jóvenes amigas no tocaron más el tema en toda la tarde, solo se dispusieron a hacer cosas que hacía ya un tiempo no hacían, como tomarle medidas a Sakura ya que Tomoyo otra vez estaba ilusionada con tomar la esplendorosa figura de Sakura capturando ahora si la última carta Clow… no solo eso, también se dispusieron a disfrutar junto con Kero de un delicioso postre preparado por Tomoyo y a recordar las hazañas de Sakura en su rol de card Captor algo que hizo que muchos recuerdos le vinieran a la mente llenándola de nostalgia y alegría y así pasó la tarde, tanto fue que ni las dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta del pasar de esta…

--------------Mientras tanto en un departamento muy cerca de ahí------------

Dos chicos continuaban conversando:

-Hermano, pero ¿por qué es tan importante esa carta?... y ¿por qué debemos apoderarnos de todas?- preguntó un chico de cabello negro esperando una respuesta, al notar esto el interrogado le respondió:

-Tú sabes porque… aunque sabemos que al Card Captor hizo muy bien su trabajo, ya no es digna de ese título, a olvidado a sus cartas, además tú sabes muy bien cual es nuestra misión…- dijo al momento que fue interrumpido por el otro joven.

-Sí lo se, pero igual no crees que este método es un poco duro, tú sabes que nuestra intención no es hacerla sufrir sino…- y a su vez este fue interrumpido por su hermano:

-Lo sé, pero recuerda el fin justifica los hechos además, esto también es una prueba y si la Card Captor no demuestra que es merecedora de dicho título, nosotros tendremos que tomar el poder de las cartas, por eso es tan importante el olvido, sabes que quien posea todas las cartas hechas por magia pura poseerá lo más valioso del mundo tendrá derecho a la verdad…- paró un momento- por eso es nuestro deber determinar que es lo que pasará y si la Card Captor es la merecedora de ese poder…- y así culminó un hermano a lo que el otro prosiguió:

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero estoy seguro que ella estará dispuesta y será quien demuestre ser merecedora de las cartas, de todas… aunque espero que para que se de cuenta no tengamos que hacerlo…- pero no pudo porque fue interrumpido de nuevo:

-Eso será necesario si no nos deja otra alternativa, recuerda que aún no hemos decidido si le dejaremos el camino libre y si interfiere en nuestros planes no nos quedará de otra…- culminó el chico de ojos azules y mirada seria saliendo de la habitación.

Pero el otro hermano seguía ahí y dijo en un suspiro, en palabras casi inaudible:

-No quiero lastimarte……… Sakura-

Continuará………

Notas:

Bueno y aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de esta historia supongo que ya aclaré un par de dudas y preguntas eso si no demasiado saben que me encanta la intriga :P bueno pero en verdad espero que les halla gustado y de nuevo sorry por el retraso... A! se me olvidaba please dejenreviews para saber su opinión y si les gustó ahora si bye Arigato ! por leer esta historia bye cuídense se les quiere… :P


	5. En donde habita un adiós

Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo jeje bueno debido a ciertas dudas por ahí este capítulo se lo dedico a los hermanos Blackmon, también a coyi y a coichi y por supuesto a mis protagonistas (para que no queden con tantas dudas)

Capítulo 5

**En donde habita un adiós.**

El día había pasado tranquilo y sakura y los demás habían decidido no tocar más el tema por el momento o por lo menos esperar a encontrar una solución o que los enemigos hicieran su aparición así que todo transcurrió normal, Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron en la casa de esta última y pasaron un lindo día recordando las aventuras de Sakura Card Captor ya que ese era el título que Tomoyo dio a todos sus videos y debo decir que eran bastantes así que así la pasaron sin más preocupaciones mientras que Shaoran se fue a arreglar unas cosas en su casa, y Eriol fue a su nueva mansión donde lo esperaba un visitante, no se lo esperaba entró a su casa como si nada y se dirigió al recibidor y a continuación dijo:

-Ya sé que estas aquí con gusto te atenderé… Yue- dijo sin voltear a ver a la otra persona que lo acompañaba.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta de mi presencia, mago Clow… - dijo el nombrado a lo que Eriol le respondió:

-Si, pero supongo que nos has venido para ver la magnitud de mis poderes o para saludar o ¿me equivoco?-pregunto el chico de cabellos azules a lo que el interrogado respondió:

-Tienes razón, estoy aquí por Sakura, verás…- pero fue interrumpido.

-Te preocupa, ¿no es cierto?...- dijo mostrando su particular sonrisa a lo que continuó:-descuida no se lo diré a nadie se que la quieres mucho y que te preocupa su bienestar, pero debes estar tranquilo, ella siempre ha podido superar toda clase de problemas, yo tengo fe en que conseguirá sellar a olvido, ¿qué acaso tú no?-pero no lo dijo como en duda más bien lo dijo queriendo reiterar algo que ya sabía.

-Por supuesto confío plenamente en ella, lo que me preocupa son esos hermanos Blackmon, y sobre todo la carta olvido tú dijiste que había que sacrificar algo para poder realizar el hechizo capaz de sellarla, y… - se quedó callado un momento y prosiguió:- no sé si Sakura pueda con todo esto además a que te refieres con sacrificar algo de corazón tu yo sabemos que no hay mayor sacrificio que el amor verdadero…- pero no culminó la frase y al notar esto el chico de lentes finos prosiguió:

-Veo que te has dado cuenta, pero la verdad no te puedo asegurar nada mis recuerdos sobre ese tema son muy vagos es como si fuera una puerta que no puedo o quizás no quiero abrir, pero lo más seguro es que tus sospechas sean ciertas, pero sin importar lo que pase estaremos aquí para ayudar a Sakura además no creo que su verdadero amor se aleje de ella tan fácilmente y menos aun si no es por algo que la dueña de corazón siente, ¿no crees?- pero no espero respuesta ya que Yue solo asintió con su cabeza y Eriol prosiguió:-confío en que Sakura lo logrará y que Li sabrá que hacer…

Y así concluyeron la conversación y Yue se despidió un poco más tranquilo ya que no dejaría que nada le pasar a su ama y además confiaba en lo que su antiguo amo le había dicho.

Mientras tanto en un departamento que se encontraba no muy lejos de ese lugar dos personas conversaban:

-Hermano, ¿crees que sea hora?- preguntó un chico de cabellos negros.

-Creo que ya es hora de hablar con Sakura, Coyi- respondió.

Luego de eso ambos sacaron una llave, una poseía la forma de una estrella y la otra la forma de una luna, en ese momento Coyi levantó la llave en forma de estrella y dijo:

-Llave que guardas el poder del firmamento, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Coyi quién hizo este pacto contigo ¡Libérate!- al instante apareció un círculo como el símbolo del mago Clow, pero había algo diferente, era un círculo que representaba la esfera del Ying-Yang y que en uno de sus lados poseía una estrella y en el otro un luna, al aparecer este unas ráfagas de viento envolvieron a Coyi y mientras esto ocurría él cambiaba, ya no tenía el cabello negro su cabello se iluminaba junto con las ráfagas de viento hasta adquirir un color plateado tan brillante como la luna, y su ropa no era la de un chico de la época, había cambiado ahora p0oseía un traje azul marino muy representativo como los que usaban los magos en el pasado, este poseía en la parte superior izquierda la esfera del Ying-Yang entrecruzada con una luna en forma de cuarto menguante y junto con ella una cinta azul que dejaba caer entre ambas figuras, era un símbolo muy característico como si fuera el de una dinastía muy antigua, sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta un tono azul marino como la noche y por último su cara brillaba apareciendo en su oreja derecha un fino arete de plata que lo hacía lucir un poco más grande, pero no solo eso en sus ojos había algo más que la ternura de siempre había picardía y emoción. Acto seguido Coichi prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con su llave en forma de luna, sólo que el dijo:

-Llave que guardas el poder de la noche muestra tu verdadera forma ante Coichi quien hizo un pacto contigo ¡Libérate!- al instante pasó lo mismo que con Coyi, la misma transformación, con el mismo cambio de color de cabello ojos y ropa solo que el arete de plata apareció en su oreja izquierda también lo hacía parecer más grande, pero no solo eso en sus ojos había algo más que el habitual misterio había picardía pero a la vez un toque de sabiduría como si nadie conociera más que él. Luego de esto Coichi le preguntó a su hermano:

-Coyi ¿estás listo para hablar con Sakura y cumplir nuestra misión?-a lo que el interrogado respondió:

-Estoy listo después de todo somos los hermanos Blackmon y debemos cumplir con ella…- acto seguido los dos alzaron sus báculos y desaparecieron en una ráfaga de viento.

-------------------En la mansión de los Daidouyi------------------------------

-Hay comí demasiado…- decía un guardián bastante lleno.

-Eso te pasa por comer así no se donde te entra un pastel y medio de chocolate…-decía Sakura y Tomoyo la interrumpió:

-Jajaja bueno Kero supongo que ya no te queda espacio para el té, ¿cierto…?- pero el nombrado la interrumpió de inmediato:

-Yo dije que había comido demasiado, no que no podía más Tomoyo.-culminó con una sonrisa y listo para devorar el próximo bocado.

-Hay tú no cambias Kero, pero bueno así eres feliz jaja-dijo un Sakura muy sonriente ante las locuras de su guardián y amigo a lo que continuó:

-cambiando de tema, Tomoyo es increíble todos los videos que tienes de mis aventuras que lindo es recordar todo…- y terminó con un suspiro que mostraba alegría y nostalgia por recordar esas aventuras que le dieron fortaleza, amigos y el verdadero amor.

-Y eso no es nada Sakura solo viste mi primera colección recuerda que para mí es lo máximo grabar tus grandes hazañas con los vestidos que yo te confeccioné, ¡hay siempre salías divina!- dice esto mientras se para y s ele iluminan los ojos, en eso Sakura le dice:

-Hay Tomoyo no es para tanto-con una sonrisa que mostraba un poco de pena.

En ese momento todos se quedan callados recordando esos increíbles momentos de aventura y emoción, pero de repente las ventanas de la sala donde se encontraban se abren todas al mismo tiempo y entra una especie de ráfaga que envolvió a Sakura, Tomoyo y a Kero.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños.

-No lo sé Sakura, pero esta presencia es de…-y antes de poder terminar de hablar el guardián fue interrumpido por la aparición de dos individuos muy parecidos.

-Hola… Sakura- dijo uno de los dos individuos que acababa de aparecer, a lo que la nombrada respondió:

-Los… hermanos Blackmon…-con mucha sorpresa.

-Veo que nos recuerdas que alegría.-dijo el otro hermano con cierto tono de picardía en la cara.

-¿Cómo no los vamos a recordar, si ustedes quieren quitarle a Sakura sus cartas., y con todo eso todavía vienen, ¿qué es lo que quieren?-preguntó un furioso guardián que se preparaba para luchar transformándose en su verdadera apariencia.

-Descuida Kerberos, solo queremos hablar con tu dueña… a solas… - y antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar todo se detuvo, el tiempo se detuvo para todos menos para Sakura y los hermanos Blackmon.

-¿Qué pasó, ¿qué les hicieron?...-decía esto mientras observaba a Tomoyo y a Kero que permanecían inmóviles- ¿por qué no se mueven…?-pero fue interrumpida.

-Descuida Sakura solo detuvimos el tiempo, recuerda que tu también haces lo mismo con una de tus cartas, solo queremos hablar contigo sin interrupciones y esto era necesario…-dijo un de los chicos de cabello color plata y fue interrumpido por su hermano:

-Así es queríamos conversar contigo sobre…- y a su vez este fue interrumpid, pero por Sakura:

-La carta olvido, ¿cierto?-preguntó con un poco de desconcierto y los interrogados respondieron:

-A decir verdad sí, verás Sakura como sabrás tú olvidaste tu misión como dueña de las cartas hechas de magia pura, a las que ahora llamas Cartas Sakura al olvidarlas y no practicar la magia, al no haber magia presente en la ciudad de Tomoeda la carta olvido logró romper su sello temporal y esto fue lo que nos atrajo hasta ti…-paró un momento como esperando a que la joven de cabellos castaños asimilara todo y prosiguió –como has dejado libre a un poder casi ilimitado nuestra misión es capturarlo y no solo eso como ya debes saber quien posea la carta olvido podrá poseer todas las cartas antiguamente creadas por el mago Clow y así poder…-pero fue interrumpido por su hermano, quien no quería que su hermano terminara la oración:

-Bueno la verdad estamos aquí no para darte explicaciones sino para decirte que nuestra misión es capturar a la carta del olvido y por consiguiente apoderarnos de todas las cartas.- Esta última frase impactó a Sakura y ella respondió:

-¿Qué? Apoderarse de las cartas, no quiero no pienso permitirlo.- Al notar su reacción uno de los chicos con quien conversaba le dijo:

-No tienes muchas opciones, por tu culpa olvido pudo liberarse, te olvidaste de la magia que es algo tan importante en nuestras vidas, y por eso podemos reclamar las cartas si somos capaces de capturar al olvido…- pero fue interrumpido:

-Entonces yo la capturaré primero, lo haré, no permitiré que me alejen de ellas, de las cartas, de mis amigas… yo lograré… hacer el hechizo del mago Clow y así sellar al olvido con mis propios poderes… con mi magia.-Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños con una mirada llena de confianza y seguridad, que lograba penetrar a cualquiera lo que hizo que ambos hermanos sonrieran levemente sin que Sakura lo pudiera notar y uno de ellos dijo en palabras casi inaudibles:

-No esperaba menos de ti… Sakura- dijo uno de los hermanos Blackmon pero había algo diferente en él había ternura en su mirada, pero no solo eso había un sentimiento diferente, cariño…

El otro hermano que tenía una mirada que no expresaba un sentimiento definido, solo misterio dijo entonces:

-¿Estas dispuesta a hacer el hechizo del mago Clow?- preguntó sin creer mucho en lo que decía, a lo que la interrogada le respondió:

-Sí, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en eso, no permitiré que por mi culpa las cartas cambien de dueño…-a lo que de nuevo habló el chico de mirada misteriosa:

-Entonces debes conocer bien el hechizo y que para lograrlo debes sacrificar algo de corazón…-pero no terminó la frase, fue interrumpido por la chica de ojos verdes:

-Lo sé, pero todo saldrá bien estoy segura de eso, además no pienso permitir que me separan de las cartas que con tanto cariño reuní.- Concluyó con mucho seguridad.

-Me alegra que piense así antigua Card Captor, pero para que veas que nuestra misión no es contigo si no con las cartas te ayudaremos, no esperes mucho solo te diremos que la única forma de hacer el hechizo para capturar a olvido es renunciando a una de las cosas que te alejó de la magia, si no demuestras que sacrificas algo de corazón, no solo se liberará la carta de manera permanente y nosotros tendremos el derecho de tomar su poder sino que ocurrirá una desgracia en tu vida, si quieres tómalo como un castigo o como quieras, pero si no eres capaz de sacrificar lo que más quieres o "amas" no serás capaz de realizar el hechizo que a su vez salvará a lo que más quieres porque la carta no solo controla a tus cartas también posee un poder muy especial que digamos que se activa al ser liberada y es borrar del corazón de las personas no solo los recuerdos también el amor por la vida, por las personas y por ti.-Al concluir Sakura asimilaba todo no podía ser posible, la única forma de que todo volviera a la normalidad era que ella renunciara a algo muy querido, pero si no lo hacía igual lo perdería no era… justo. Al ver que Sakura no respondía el otro hermano de mirada pícara habló:

-Por tu rostro sé que no te rendirás, pero por tus ojos se que sufrirás, la única forma de arreglar las cosas es renunciar a lo que más amas, pero no sé si serás capaz de olvidar aquel sentimiento que te hizo vivir y ser feliz, en verdad lo siento, pero es tu decisión se te acaba el tiempo y para olvido comienza hasta puede ser una ironía si lo vez de esa manera, pero esta es la única oportunidad, Sakura si demuestras que valoras a la magia más que otra cosa superarás esta difícil decisión sino nosotros tomaremos el control, se te acaba el tiempo y para nosotros comienza…-pero antes de terminar la frase ya unas nuevas ráfagas de viento comenzaban a rodear de nuevo a los hermanos Blackmon mientras que desaparecían en un silencio tan profundo que solo podía inspirar dolor… pero antes de que Kero y Tomoyo volvieran a la normalidad Sakura dijo unas palabras casi inaudibles incluso para ella misma:

-Shaoran…-palabras que iban llenas de amor y melancolía ahora lo sabía, cual era el sacrificio puro de corazón, aunque para ella significaba sacrificar su alegría, su felicidad, pero ella no iba a permitir que por sus sentimientos los demás sufrieran no lo pudo permitir antes y no lo haría ahora, ahora lo sabía debido a esta nueva carta, era en su corazón, ahí es en donde habita un adiós.

Luego de eso Sakura les contó todo a sus amigos, con la esperanza de encontrar una solución, pero no la había… así que solo les pidió que no le dijeran nada a nadie aunque ellos sabían que la única afectada sería Sakura y que el único que podía hacer algo era el que llenaba su vida de felicidad, Shaoran…

Continuará.

Y así está otro capítulo espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mí, bueno se que no sale Shaoran me di cuenta lo que pasa es que él no debía participar para crear no solo el suspenso sino el drama que ya lo puse también en cambio si saliera el protagonista sería más difícil aunque se que todos lo extrañaron pero el próximo capitulo será dedicado a ellos así que espérenlo y dejen mucho comentario bye ¡cuídense!


	6. no existen las coincidencias solo lo ine

Capítulo 6

**No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. **

Todo había ocurrido más rápido de lo que se pudo dar cuenta, no supo cuando ni como, pero en tan poco tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas, y volvía a ser como antes ella se sacrificaría por lo que más amaba, sin importar lo que sufriera no permitiría que los demás perdieron aquel sentimiento especial para todas las personas…

Y así había pasado el fin de semana, Sakura decidió quedarse en casa de Tomoyo, no quería que su papá y su hermano se dieran cuenta de su tristeza además quería pensar… en lo que debía hacer, sin importar lo demás, el fin de semana pasó normal con Tomoyo y con Kero, pero estos dos decidieron no hacerle más preguntas a Sakura, solo tenían clara una cosa, siempre estarían ahí para apoyarla.

Era de nuevo una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Tomoeda, el sol hacía su primera aparición en la semana era una día como cualquiera, pero era todo lo contrario o por lo menos para algunos sería diferente. Sakura y Tomoyo se habían levantado muy temprano, ya que hoy les tocaba el aseo en su salón… pensaron en despertar a Kero, pero lucía tan tierno durmiendo que no tuvieron el corazón para sacarlo de sus dulces sueños y cuando se iban pudieron oír entre susurros a una pequeña voz que felizmente decía entre sueños:

-¡Sí que bien, un pastel de chocolate, delicioso…-

-Será mejor que no lo despertemos.-Decía Sakura con una sonrisa consecuencia de la acción de su guardián.

-Tienes razón Sakura, y cuando volvamos del colegio, le prepararé un pastel.-Decía la chica de cabellos negros con una sonrisa que inspiraba mucha tranquilidad.

-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo.-Concluyó la chica de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa muy dulce y disponiéndose a ir a su colegio.

-------------------------------Minutos más tarde---------------------------------

Las dos jóvenes habían llegado a su colegio, y ya habían entrado a su salón y se dispusieron a hacer el aseo, luego de terminar ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y pese a que Sakura no quería hablar Tomoyo le hizo una pregunta, que pese a su simplicidad significaba mucho para ambas:

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-dijo con una sonrisa que animaba a al interrogada a responder.

-Claro que si Tomoyo, ya verás que todo se solucionará-dijo con una sonrisa, como la que siempre les regalaba a todos, volvía a ser la misma Sakura, aunque Tomoyo la conocía muy bien y pese a que estaba más tranquila por ver a su amiga así, algo le decía que este día no sería nada fácil para ella.

El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta ya todos sus compañeros estaban llegando a su salón, primero vinieron Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki a saludar a sus amigas:

-Muy buenos días Sakura-dijo Chiharu con una gran sonrisa, pero Sakura no le respondió, entonces Naoko le reiteró las palabras de su amiga:

-Muy buenas días Sakura…- está vez Sakura reaccionó:

-¿Ah?... lo siento Chiharu estaba un poco distraída, muy buenos días.-dijo dirigiéndose a todos sus amigos, con una sonrisa muy cálida que los calmó y se dispusieron a sentarse en sus asientos, luego llegaron los hermanos Fa, Coyi y Coichi:

-Hola, querida Sakura ¿cómo estas el día de hoy?-preguntó un sonriente chico de mirada tierna.

-Muy buenos días Coyi, estoy bien gracias, ¿y tú?-respondió la interrogada con una sonrisa disimulada.

-Yo estoy muy bien, aunque creo que tú no, pero estoy seguro que no deseas hablar de eso- hizo una pausa y continuó: -pero recuerda Sakura siempre logras todo lo que te propones, así que sin importar el problema que te agobie recuerda que todo se solucionará.-culminó el gemelo de mirada tierna, con una sonrisa tan cálida que transmitida mucha certeza.

Sakura no respondió, no fue necesario, incluso no tenía palabras, pero de una forma que ni ella misma entendía esas palabras le dieron mucha serenidad y tranquilidad lo que demostró de inmediato con una sonrisa llena de paz y solo pudo decir casi en susurro para ella misma:

-Gracias…-pero sin imaginárselo el gemelo le respondió:

-Para eso estamos los amigos…-con una gran sonrisa, Sakura no entendió si la había escuchado, pero no se preocupó en averiguar, solo quería creer que aquellas palabras eran verdad y en que todo estaría bien.

Por su parte Coichi solo se digno a decir:

-Buenos días.-De manera muy educada, pero fugaz y de inmediato se sentó en su lugar.

Sakura estaba sentada, y pese a que no conversaba con nadie estaba, feliz… no entendía como podía estarlo, pero así era… bueno hasta que oyó esas palabras:

-Buenos días… Sakura…-palabras que hicieron que su corazón, su mente y toda ella se estremecieran, era él… Shaoran.

-Buenos días, Shaoran…-dijo volteándose para saludarlo y antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta él hizo aquello que a ella tanto le gustaba, le robó un beso el cual pese a que sabía que no era el momento ella correspondió, porque en el fondo de su corazón tenía miedo de que fuera el último, luego de separarse para tomar aire y verse cara a cara Sakura no pudo disimular y su cara mostraba un poco de nostalgia, lo que Shaoran notó de inmediato y le preguntó:

-Sakura, ¿qué sucede, estás bien…?-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque ella posó un de sus dedos en su boca interrumpiéndolo y a continuación le dijo:

-Solo estoy feliz Shaoran, porque te tengo junto a mí y nada de lo que pase cambiará el amor que te tengo…-y terminó la frase dándole otro beso, pero este beso era distinto no era solo tierno o dulce, era especial como si fuera el último, expresaba un sentimiento de entrega, de nostalgia y de felicidad. Shaoran no entendía a Sakura, el solo hecho de verla triste hacía que su mundo se destrozara, porque para él Sakura era su mundo, su felicidad, su amor…

Al separarse de nuevo, Shaoran iba a preguntar a Sakura que le sucedía, pero esta no lo permitió, se antepuso a él y le respondió antes de él poder preguntar:

-Hablaremos más tarde…-con una linda sonrisa que expresaba la misma alegría de siempre, pero que muy en el fondo no era más que tristeza.

Shaoran la conocía muy bien, y sabía que era mejor esperar, así que accedió y no dijeron más, ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y el profesor entró al salón de clases.

-Buenos días chicos-dijo un joven alto, dirigiéndose a toda la clase.

-Buenos días profesor-respondieron todos a unisonido.

-El día de hoy se incorporará otro estudiante a la clase, muchos de ustedes lo deben recordar, ya que estuvo un año con nosotros, el viene de Inglaterra… su nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa.-Dijo señalando a un joven alto de cabello y ojos azul marino con lentes finos que muchos ya conocían.

Hubo un gran alboroto en todo el salón, muchos recordaban a ese joven educado que siempre estaba dispuesto ayudar, mientras que otros se preguntaban quien sería aquel misterioso joven, pero antes de poder hacer más preguntas el centro se atención se dispuso a hablar:

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa, mucho gusto…-y concluyó con su típica sonrisa esa que no solo cautivaba sino que inspiraba confianza y que le dio mucha tranquilidad a una joven de cabellos castaños que le ofreció una tierna sonrisa.

-Bueno Hiragisawa, veamos donde te sentarás…-se detuvo un momento inspeccionando un asiento desocupado y dijo:

-Ahí hay uno en frente de la señorita Daidouyi- y culminó señalando dicho asiento.

-Sí, muchas gracias profesor. –Dijo disponiéndose a ir a su respectivo puesto y cuanto iba a sentarse algo lo detuvo, se paró en seco sintió una presencia que lo desconcierto, no estaba seguro de donde provenía solo supo que era de ese mismo salón. Decidió no darle mayor importancia por el momento y antes de sentarse en su respectivo lugar saludó muy cordialmente a Sakura y a Tomoyo:

-Muy bueno días Tomoyo-dijo con una cordial sonrisa a lo que la aludida respondió:

-Muy buenos días Eriol- y no dijo más solo le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Luego el chico de cabellos azul marino volteó para atrás y dijo:

-Muy buenos días Sakura, espero que este mejor el día de hoy…-paró un segundo a ver la reacción sorpresiva de Sakura y continuó:

-Muy buenos días a ti también Li.-Ya que no quería que Sakura le preguntara a que se refería, ante tal reacción Sakura no hizo más que decir:

-Muy buenos días Eriol, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estudiemos de nuevo juntos.-Culminó con una gran sonrisa, ya que la presencia de la reencarnación del mago Clow hacía que Sakura estuviese tranquila, no podía explicarlo , pero le pasaba algo semejante con Shaoran, se sentía protegida, pero de qué…

-Buenos días Hiragisawa.-Respondió Shaoran con un tono que emanaba mucho respeto.

Luego de dichos saludos Eriol no hizo más que sentarse en su lugar, y no se percató de que en ese momento un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules lo observaba detenidamente y se decía para sí mismo:

-Sea bienvenido mago Clow, su presencia es inconfundible, espero que no este en sus planes involucrarse en nuestros asuntos, porque sino, no nos dejará otra opción…-mientras pensaba esto en sus labios se poso una sonrisa muy característica que pese a que se mostraba desafiante al mismo tiempo mostraba respeto. Justo en ese momento otro joven que estaba sentado en frente de la Card Captor, decía para sus adentros:

-Espero que puedas ayudarla… Clow…- y así pasaron las clases, sin incidentes mayores o que ejercieran preocupación y más rápido de lo que Sakura se pudo dar cuenta ya había llegado el receso, y varios chicos conversaban:

-Y ¿qué te ha traído de nuevo a la ciudad de Tomoeda, Hiragisawa?-preguntó un chico de facciones despreocupadas.

-Bueno verás Yamazaki, vine por asuntos personales de mi familia.-Respondió el interrogado dándole muchas vueltas a la respuesta.

-Oh ya veo eso quiere decir que no te quedarás mucho tiempo…-añadió Rika.

-Bueno todo depende…-respondió cambiando su mirada, ahora se mostraba un poco más serio y prosiguió:

-Debo atender algunos asuntos…-y culminó mirando a Sakura.

En ese momento un nuevo joven se metió en la conversación:

-Tú eres Eriol Hiragisawa, ¿cierto?-preguntó un chico de cabellos negros.

-Así es, mucho gusto Eriol Hiragisawa.-Respondió cortésmente a lo que el chico de mirada tierna le dijo:

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Coyi Fa y aquel que vez ahí es mi hermano Coichi.-Culminó señalando a este último que estaba sentado en un árbol muy cerca de ahí.

-Es verdad no te los había presentado Eriol, ellos también vienen de Inglaterra…-agregó Sakura ante esta presentación tan formal.

-¿También, el joven Hiragisawa, es de Inglaterra, no lo sabía…-dijo el chico de cabello negro con una mirada que mostraba un poco de sorpresa, pero Eriol pudo notar muy en el fondo algo de falsedad lo que le sorprendió y por la tanto el chico de cabello azul marino agregó:

-Que bueno que vengan de Inglaterra, y permítanme preguntar, ¿cuál es el motivo de su llegada a la ciudad de Tomoeda?-culminó la pregunta con un tono que inspiraba desconfianza, pero a la vez simple curiosidad y mas de uno lo tomó así a excepción de un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada pacífica que no pudo evitar pensar que a estas alturas no sabía por qué habían venido esos dos jóvenes tan extraños a su escuela, peor fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la respuesta del que había sido interrogado anteriormente por Eriol:

-Pues verás, es algo complicado al principio no teníamos intención de venir, pero nos llamaron y no nos quedó otra opción…-culminó con una sonrisa muy fresca y disimulada, pero Sakura que estaba prestando atención se sorprendió ante la respuesta y le preguntó a Coyi:

-¿Entonces ustedes tienen familia aquí?-interrogó con una inocencia muy particular, a lo que el interrogado respondió con un simple y vago:

-No…-y con una dulce sonrisa, pese a que Sakura le pareció un poco extraño, decidió no preguntar más, pero luego el gemelo continuó:

-Bueno querida Sakura, si me permites tenemos que retirarnos porque tenemos que preparar el salón, recuerda que nos toco ordenar las sillas antes de subir…-y con esto se retiró junto a su hermano no sin antes decir en palabras casi inaudibles para muchos excepto para una chica de ojos verdes:

-Estoy seguro que nos veremos luego, espero que hallas tomado una decisión…-palabras que antes de que Sakura pudiera asimilar ya él dueño de ellas se había retirado.

Sakura no entendía bien sus palabras, pero algo muy extraño le sucedió, con tan solo oírlas recordó aquello que la ponía muy triste, algo que debía hacer o mejor dicho aquella decisión que debía tomar…

-Hiragisawa, no le parece extraño que estos hermanos también sean de Inglaterra

-Si, que coincidencia no crees Shaoran…-agregó Sakura, que estaba escuchando sin prestar mucha atención al doble sentido de esa frase.

-La verdad, no estoy seguro…-interrumpió Eriol, espero un momento y prosiguió:

-Cuando llegué aquí pude sentir, una presencia extremadamente poderosa, pero solo fue por algunos segundos, es como si algo la estuviera bloqueando para que no la pudiera localizar y Shaoran tiene razón Sakura las únicas personas que no conozco bien son esos hermanos que también vienen de Inglaterra, y por ello no puedo determinar si poseen poderes mágicos…-concluyó mirando a esta última con una cara que reflejaba cierta preocupación.

-Pero Eriol, ¿estás seguro? Porque Coyi es una persona muy amable y bueno Coichi no lo trato mucho, pero no he sentido nada raro desde que están aquí…-decía Sakura un poco extrañada

-Pero no nos podemos confiar Sakura, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con Eriol… perdón con Hiragisawa?...-y concluyó viendo a Sakura, pero esta le esquivó la mirada y volteó hacia Eriol, algo de lo que este se percató y dijo:

-Bueno supongo que no lo solucionaremos hoy, tengo que investigar un poco más…pero mientras tanto Tomoyo me podrías acompañar al salón….-dijo mirando a esta última y ofreciéndole su mano, como todo un caballero a lo que esta respondió:

-Claro, Eriol vamos…-y culminó mirando a Sakura de una forma alentadora lo cual esta entendió, y como ya todos se habían ido pudo entender que era el momento para hablar… con él.

Shaoran estaba nervioso y no entendía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento lo que pudo hacerse más fuerte con las palabras de Sakura:

-Shaoran, ¿podemos hablar?...-al ver su rostro pudo notar cierta seriedad mezclada con un leve toque de nostalgia, a lo que solo pudo responder con un vago:

-Sí…-respiró un poco y preguntó:

-¿De que querías hablar, Sakura?-con una mirada tan tierna, llena de calidez que solo lo hacía más difícil para la joven de cabellos castaños, pero él continuó:

-¿Qué te sucede, hoy has estado muy extraña, estoy…-pero fue interrumpido por ella quien le había dado un dulce beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Mi querido Shaoran, no te preocupes por mí yo estaré bien… solo que tengo que contarte algo muy importante…-paró un momento y prosiguió y le contó toda la historia de lo sucedido en días anteriores y su encuentro con los hermanos Blackmon, Shaoran se limitaba de comentar, solo seguía escuchando y Sakura mientras mas hablaba mas triste se sentía, pero se desahogaba, con la única persona en el mundo que siempre estaría ahí, para escucharla, para entenderla, para amarla… aquella misma persona que debía decirle adiós, no entendía lo injusto de la vida y ahí seguía él, con su mirada llena de ternura, sabía que eso lo haría mas difícil, pero debía hacerlo, no tenía opción y terminó la historia con lágrimas en los ojos y diciendo:

-Yo… lo siento Shaoran, peor fui tan egoísta que me olvide de mis amigas y por mi culpa muchos pueden sufrir y no quiero que eso pase, por eso… por eso debo alejarme de ti…-decía entre sollozos que le partían el corazón a Shaoran, él sentía tal impotencia, no podía ayudar a la dueña de su corazón la única forma era alejarse de ella, pero no quería hacer eso, no podía simplemente decirle adiós no permitiría que eso pasara…

-Sakura, no llores…-dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos con mucha ternura y con una de sus manos posada en la mejilla de la chica de ojos verdes que ahora estaban cristalinos por el llanto, la obligó a verlo a los ojos, y prosiguió:

-Tú eres la persona más generosa que puede existir en este mundo, y lo que hiciste no fue egoísmo, solo querías vivir y por eso te lo agradezco porque gracias a ti mi corazón despertó y la alegría vino a mí… te amó y no puedo permitirme verte sufrir, pero dejarte sería hacerte sufrir mas, sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, es por eso que no puedo alejarme de ti, no me pidas algo que no puedo hacer, porque alejarme de ti sería alejarme de mis ganas de vivir…-y culminó dándole un beso que estaba lleno de amor, un beso que expresaba todos sus sentimientos, pero ese beso no solo fue presenciado pro sus dueños sino por otra persona que a lo lejos lo observaba y mientras hacía esto una lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos contra su voluntad y solo pudo decir para él mismo:

-Perdóname, no quiero que sufras, sakura… no se como te metiste en mi corazón, pero me destroza la idea de que sufras por mi culpa… perdóname.- Y sin más deseo de seguir observando aquella escena que demostraba aquel amor que se profesaban dos jóvenes, dos enmarados… se alejó sin que nadie pudiera notar su presencia…

Dos jóvenes enamorados en un bello parque terminaban un largo beso para poder tomar aire, y luego mirarse, pero no hacían falta palabras era algo más profundo, sus ojos se penetraban mutuamente dejando ver sus sentimientos más profundos, era una mezcla de emociones, sakura sabía que debía alejarse de él, pero muy en el fondo Shaoran tenía razón, en cada palabra que decía.

-Saldremos juntos de esto sakura, no permitiré que nada malo te suceda…-dijo viéndola a esos ojos claros que mostraban nostalgia y a la vez felicidad, esos ojos que lo cautivaban y hacían que se enamorara de ella cada día más.

-¡Pero no puedo hacerlo Shaoran, no puedo permitir que eso suceda, por favor aléjate de mí, si no demuestro que soy capaz de sacrificar aquel amor que me alejo de mi destino, de la magia, no podré conjurar el hechizo y entonces todo se perderá, no podría vivir con eso, las personas perderían sus ganas de vivir por favor comprenderme-decía mientras unas lágrimas lograban liberarse de sus ojos, y prosiguió:

-Si no me separo de ti, todo por lo que e luchado se perderá…-pero no pudo continuar el la interrumpió:

-No me importa lo que digas Sakura de que sirve que sacrifiques el amor, si haces eso no respetarías a lo que intentas preservar, recuerda que la magia se lleva a cabo por sentimientos, recuerdas esto-dijo sacando una carta sakura del bolso de la nombrada:

-Esta es la prueba de que nuestro amor, es nuestro destino, que no hay magia mas poderosa y que no debemos separarnos, recuerdas que eso prometimos.

-------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------

Era un lindo día en al ciudad de Tomoeda y el atardecer empezaba a despedirse del cielo dando paso a la noche, ya empezaba a hacerse muy tarde en especial para dos jóvenes que paseaban juntos por el parque. Sakura y Shaoran ya tenían una semana de ser novios y estaban más que felices, con cada gesto, con cada detalle, con cada sonrisa, se demostraba el dulce amor que se profesaban mutuamente, un amor que les costó descifrar, un amor que había sufrido tanto como ellos, pero un amor que luego de malentendidos, confusiones y batallas floreció…

-Sakura ya se está haciendo tarde, no crees que deberíamos regresar…-pero aquel joven de cabellos castaños no pudo terminar de hablar porque la aludida le dio un rápido y fugaz beso lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco apenado, pero a la vez feliz…

-Shaoran descuida ya vamos a regresar, pero podemos quedarnos así un poco mas…además aun no te he dicho por qué quería que viniéramos a este lugar…-paró un momento y prosiguió, por lo visto no tenía intenciones de dejar que la interrumpieran hasta no terminar…-recuerdas hace una semana, este parque fue testigo de tantas cosas, y aquí nos hicimos novios, es por eso que me pareció el mejor lugar para mostrarte esto…-dijo mientras sacaba una de sus cartas para que el joven que la acompañaba la pudiera observar y dijo:

-Sakura es una de las cartas, pero no recuerdo haberla visto antes, ¿cuál es?-preguntó con mucha intriga y esperó a la respuesta:

-Esta es la carta de la esperanza, y esta carta la hice yo, no mejor dicho la hicimos juntos con nuestro amor, verás el día que te ibas a Hong Kong yo estaba muy triste, no solo por el hecho de te partida sino que sentía que una parte de mi corazón se iba contigo, en ese apareció la carta del amor y fue ella la que me mostró el amor que te tenía…-Sakura paró un momento para que Shaoran pudiera entender todo y prosiguió:

-Luego apareció la carta del vacío y cuando pensé que te perdería ella me dijo que todo estaría bien y se fusionó con el amor y formaron la carta de la esperanza, esta carta me enseñó que debo confiar en lo que siente por ti y que no debía perder la esperanza, porque siempre estarías a mi lado, este es su significado y por eso quería mostrártela porque es una prueba de que mi magia y mis sentimientos se mezclan para proteger aquel sentimiento que me da las fuerzas para nunca rendirme…-luego de esto Sakura reposó su cabeza en los hombros de su amado y ante este acto que proporcionaba seguridad y calidez, él solo pudo hablar con sus sentimientos mas profundos y decirle:

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, así que no temas porque mi amor siempre estará contigo…-luego de eso se besaron y se fueron, de aquel lugar tan mágico, pero a la vez tan simple que les daba a recordar por qué seguían ahí, por qué valía la pena luchar y por qué valía la pena amar…

---------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------

-Esta carta fue creada por sentimientos, y si esos sentimientos dejan de existir que pasaría con ella, con todas, no puedes hacer como que nunca amaste porque sería una mentira y tus cartas no te lo perdonarían ellas saben cuanto las quieres y lo que estarías dispuesta a hacer por ellas, pero estoy seguro que no estarían de acuerdo con tu decisión…-dijo dándole la carta esperanza a Sakura para que la observara…

-No me queda otra opción no solo es por nosotros, es por ellas también, si por mi culpa ellas cambian de dueño, ¿no las estaría traicionando?- dijo dejando caer una lágrima sobre la carta de la esperanza y esta empezó a brillar…

-¿Qué sucede…?-pero no continuó hablando porque la carta la interrumpió y le dijo a su preciada dueña:

-Mi querida ama, mi querida amiga… no te preocupes por nosotras, que entendemos bien no hay magia más poderosa que el amor y yo soy la prueba de ello, no nos perdonaríamos que traicionaras a tu corazón por nuestra culpa…-y unas lágrimas salen de la carta y prosigue:

-Tu no has dado un amor incondicional y nunca nos traicionaste solo te propusiste vivir en compañía de la alegría, por eso te damos las gracias y te decimos que no te preocupes por nosotras…-acto seguido la carta dejó de brillar volviendo a su forma anterior…

-Sakura, no te preocupes todo se solucionará y descubriremos la forma de hacer el hechizo, pero pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado…-dijo esto mientras la abrazaba y ponía su frente junto a la de ella, dejando que el silencio gobernara y la calma se restaurara junto con lágrimas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la secundaria estaban hablando dos amigos un tanto preocupados…

-Ya veo Tomoyo por lo que me dices no queda mucho tiempo…-dijo un joven de cabellos azulado con un rostro que pese a la calma cotidiana que mostraba en ese momento sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario.

-Pero Eriol no recuerdas nada que pueda ayudar a Sakura porque no quiero que mi amiga sufra más, no me parece justo que esos hermanos Blackmon quieran apoderarse de las cartas, además por qué quieren que Sakura sacrifique un sentimiento tan grande para descubrir ese hechizo, no tienen sentido sus acciones, o ¿si?- preguntó con perspicacia a lo que el interrogado respondió:

-La verdad es una actitud muy extraña, es como si la quisieran ayudar, pero a la vez destruir… aunque se me hace un poco extraño pareciera como una…-fue interrumpido por Tomoyo:

-Como una prueba…-respiró un poco y prosiguió:

-Pero entonces cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones…-dijo un tanto resignada, a lo que él prosiguió:

-La verdad todavía no lo sé, pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa, quería hablarlo con Li, peor en este momento no pude…-dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Tomoyo a lo que Eriol respondió:

-Cuando llegué al salón esta mañana pude sentir una presencia muy poderosa, que no se parecía ni a la de Sakura ni a la de Li, era diferente, es más e parecía un poco familiar, pero estaba bloqueada y por eso no puede saber de quien o quienes provenía…-pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió:

-¿A qué te refieres con quiénes?-y él le respondió:

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que la presencia pese a su poder y unión, creo que no venía de una sola persona, y esta duda creció más con las inquietudes de Li sobre esos hermanos Fa, que no solo provienen de Inglaterra sino que son nuevos…por eso me parece tan extraño…-y ella lo interrumpió de nuevo:

-Pero no será como dice Sakura una coincidencia, porque por los menos Coyi es un chico muy agradable y Coichi no me parece peligrosos…-y él continuó:

-Pero recuerda como era yo, ninguno de ustedes llegó a sospechar de mí hasta el final, y más importante aún yo no creo en las coincidencias…-y dio por terminada la conversación y salió del salón, dejando a una Tomoyo llena de incertidumbres y con un mal presentimiento.

----------------------------Mientras tanto en otro salón-------------------------

-Coyi, ya no queda mucho tiempo, ella debe tomar una decisión antes de la luna llena o será muy tarde y nos veremos obligados a tomar el control de la situación y tu sabes qué significa-dijo un chico de cabellos negros con mirada muy seria.

-Sé que tienes razón el tiempo se acaba y no se si esté lista, creo que es hora de hablar con él.-Dijo meditando un poco sus palabras y prosiguió:

-Espero que el pueda ayudarla…-y no siguió hablando su hermano lo interrumpió:

-Sabes que esto es lo correcto, es nuestro deber y que nuestra intención no es lastimarla, pero debe mostrarse merecedora de el puesto que ocupa, por eso es necesario todo esto, así que lo mejor será hablar con el mago Clow…-acto seguido ambos hermanos sacaron una llave una con la forma de una estrella y otro con la forma de una luna, ambos dijeron un conjuro y luego se transformaron en dos personas totalmente diferentes, tanto en su ropa como en su mirada, para luego decir:

-Estoy listo Coichi vamos, ojala comprenda…-dijeron saliendo del salón a través de una ráfaga de viento…

-------------------------Mientras tanto en los pasillos---------------------------

Eriol se dirigía al patio, quería meditar un poco y tratar de recordar algo de su pasado, cuando se detuvo en seco al sentir una presencia muy poderosa y se volteó, ahí pudo apreciar a dos chicos de cabellos plateadas con báculos muy semejantes al de él, y una vestimenta muy peculiar que le recordaba a su pasado…

De inmediato sacó su llave y dijo aquel conjuro que encerraba a dicha llave y la liberó, ante esta acción uno de los extraños dijo:

-Tranquilo mi estimado mago Clow, es un honor verlo después de tanto…-paró un segundo al ver que Eriol no comprendía bien, pero el chico de cabellos azul marino dijo:

-Ya veo entonces los conozco de mi vida pasada, lamento informarles que no tengo conocimiento de sus identidades, pero díganme qué los trae a mi presencia…-dijo con una mirada que inspiraba respeto, pero a la vez compasión, a lo que el otro de los hermanos el de mirada pícara y un poco más tierna que representaba al firmamento dijo:

-Veo que sigue siendo el mismo Clow de siempre, sí, pensamos que ya no nos recordaba al no tratar de encontrarnos, pero todo a su debido por ahora queremos decirle que somos…-pero Eriol se les adelantó:

-Los hermanos Blackmon, ahora díganme cual es el motivo de querer hacer tantas dificultades para que Sakura pueda sellar la carta…-concluyó con su afirmación, pero esperando alguna aclaratoria:

-Veo que nada se le escapa, mago Clow, esa es parte de nuestra misión y como tal no podemos decirle nuestros planes, por el momento esperamos que con los futuros acontecimientos que ocurrirán muy pronto pueda recordarnos, pero solo necesitamos que le diga una cosa a la ex card captor de nuestra parte…-pero Eriol prosiguió:

-Un mensaje, esto se pone interesante, pero lo haré porque no hay nada que me moleste más que me disguste más que entristecer a Sakura, pero sé que es por su bien y que por el momento será necesario, además tengo la certeza que ella saldrá bien de todo esto, y me tranquiliza que no tengan deseos de lastimarla…-culminó con una sonrisa característica del mago Clow, que demostraba que sin importar el tamaño del problema siempre habría una solución para este.

-Veo que no es necesario las palabras con usted, mi estimado Clow, pero solo debe decirle a Sakura una frase muy particular:

-"La noche se acerca, y la hambruna se va, al salir la nueva luna llena una decisión tomarás y tu destino por ella se guiará, todo lo que tiene un comienzo tiene un final"-dijo el hermano que representaba al firmamento y el otro prosiguió:

-Eso es todo por el momento, nos despedimos amo Clow…-y antes de otra cosa aquellos misteriosos jóvenes desaparecieron de la misma forma en que habían llegado, rápida y fugazmente a lo que Eriol solo pudo decir:

-No queda mucho tiempo y tenía razón no existen las coincidencias…-paró un segundo porque otra persona tras de él prosiguió:

-…solo lo inevitable, cierto Eriol-dijo una joven de cabellos castaños largos con una sonrisa muy pícara.

-Así es Nakuru-y ambos desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, más que la el silencio que siempre era testigo, de todo y que sería testigo de una triste decisión.

Continuará.


	7. Se acerca el momento de decidir

Hola a todos me extrañaron espero que si TT en verdad pido mil perdones se que no es de mi estar tan retrasada y menos con este fic, pero aunque no lo crean si tengo razones:  
primero falta de inspiración la verdad quería actualizar pero algo que valiera la pena que ustedes leyeran no un capítulo corto sin argumentos, ni intriga ni nada de lo que identifica esta historia.  
Segundo me fui de viaje y la verdad eso me quito tiempo ya que no tenía Internet, y para colmo e bueno la pase muy bien por eso me distraje algo bastante :P  
bueno ya no los aburro resumen falta de inspiración, a quien el dedico este capitulo a todos los que lo han leído y comentado por ustedes existe esta historia aunque la verdad me encanta XD así que bueno para ti! si tu el que esta leyendo XD

otra cosa, para ser sincera no quede muy conforme con todo el capitulo hay partes que me agradan mucho pero creo que puedo mejorar opinen si y no me maten por al tardanza se le quiere

ACLARATORIA:  
en este capítulo hay dos cambios de los personajes, en mi fic Touya si llama por su nombre a Nakuru no por su apellido, que por que no se me gusto mas :P y le agregue o cambie un ataque a Rubi mon espero que les agrade ese pequeño cambio ahora si ya no aburro los dejos con la continuación...

Capítulo 7

**Se acerca el momento de decidir.**

Habían pasado todas las clases y aun nadie sabía del regreso de Nakuru ni de la aparición de los hermanos Blackmon, pero habían quedado de ir a la nueva mansión de Eriol para discutir el tema, con mas calma, estaban todos en la sala, incluso Touya que había sido invitado por Eriol, cosa que nadie entendió muy bien, pero que fue para enterarse mejor de la situación, aunque Sakura lo había puesto al tanto de todo.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a mí nuevo hogar, me alegra que hallan podido venir todos…-dijo mirando a Sakura y luego a su hermano que por su expresión pudo notar lo que pensaba así que prosiguió:

-Supongo que te preguntarás porque te mandé a llamar, Touya…-este solo asintió, no tenía muchos deseos de hablar y Eriol prosiguió:

-Supongo que no tienes muchas ganas de conversar así que bueno alguien te quería ver…-pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Touya!-dijo una enérgica chica que no se detuvo en presentaciones ni saludos para saltar y abrazar sobre aquel confundido nombrado.

-Nakuru, suéltame que me asfixias…-dijo quitándosela de encima.

-Pero de que hablas acaso no me extrañaste…-dijo con una gran sonrisa pero ni siquiera lo dejo contestar:

-Por supuesto que me extrañaste…-paró un segundo viendo a una linda y confundida joven preocupada por su hermano en shock, pero no le paró a ese detalle solo se digno a decir:

-¡Sakura! Que bella estas, cuanto has crecido también te extrañé mucho…-pero sakura estaba igual que su hermano, solo que ante tantos halagos no sabía como responder, pero Nakuru se les adelantó a todo tipo de preguntas:

-Se preguntarán por que estoy aquí cierto, bueno digamos que…-paró un segundo viendo al mago Clow que daba una mirada como de aprobación y ella cambió su expresión de la típica y alegre joven a alguien mucho mas seria, como la el rostro de Rubi moon:

-… digamos que sentí que me necesitaban, y esta a punto de suceder algo importante, así que vine a ayudarte Sakura…-todos a excepción de Eriol estaban sorprendidos por dicho comentario y esta al ver esa expresión no dijo más que:

-Bueno pero por que se quedan ahí, vayan a la sala, ahí conversarán más tranquilos, mientras tanto Sakura quisiéramos hablar contigo en privado.-Dijo mirando fijamente a la nombrada y refiriéndose a ella y a Eriol.

-¡Qué! Como que hablar con ella en privado, yo soy su guardián y exijo estar presente…-dijo un pequeño muñeco de felpa amarillo que salía de la mochila de la ex card captor.

-No has cambiado en nada kerberos… no tienes remedio-pero esta vez habló otro muñeco que salía de las sombras de un color azul marino tan oscura que se podría confundir con negro.

-¡Spinel! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo kero con una gran sorpresa expresión que compartía con más de uno… pero antes de otro comentario el antiguo mago Clow dijo:

-Veo que lo extrañaste kerberos, bueno entonces seguro te gustará ir al comedor donde les esperan unos ricos postres….-dijo con una grata sonrisa a lo que el aludido exclamó:

-¡Postres! Ahí voy espérenme…-dijo con una expresión de alegría incalculable, a lo que todos sonrieron, en definitiva kero nunca cambiaría:

-Aquí va otra vez… espero que no se coma la cocina y todo lo que hay en ella…-dijo un resignado Spinel siguiendo el rastro que había dejado el guardián de las cartas de lo rápido que iba.

-Bueno ahora si nos disculpan Sakura me podrías acompañar…-dijo a la chica de cabellos claros, que tenía una expresión interrogativa ante esto él prosiguió:

-Descuida no es nada de que preocuparse, pero necesito tratar un asunto importante contigo…-ante esto ella asintió y cuando se disponía a irse, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¿Cómo que hablar en privado? Que tienes que hablar con Sakura que no puedes decirlo enfrente de nosotros…-dijo un Touya algo molestó.

-Todo a su momento Touya… a la final lo sabrán, pero ahora no es necesario, mejor quédate junto a ellos, Nakuru.-Dijo avanzando hacia otra habitación que parecía ser un estudio, pero antes de entrar se paró y dijo:

-Descuida Li, sabes que nunca permitiría que lastimaran a Sakura a si que no te preocupes…- ante este comentario Shaoran puso una expresión de calma y confianza que impregnó a Sakura de tranquilidad y continuó junto con Eriol y este antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

-Por cierto Nakuru, háblales a su debido tiempo, y atiende a nuestros invitados.-Luego de esto ambos entraron al estudio, y Nakuru solo dijo:

-Si Eriol…-y de repente cambió su expresión a una mas alegre- bueno ahora pasen al comedor les preparamos unos deliciosos postres…-dijo tirándose sobre Touya:

-¡Touya! Yo misma te preparé un delicioso pastel… -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor, sobre un joven un poco asfixiado, que trataba de tirarla, pero sin éxito alguno. Mientras que Shaoran estaba pensando en lo que Eriol podría decirle a Sakura, eso lo perturbaba, porque pese a lo que le dijo, sabía que algo no andaba bien, y a su lado, veíamos a Yue que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegaron, lo que a algunos les pareció extraño, pero no hicieron mucho por descubrir lo que le sucedía aunque a Touya y Sakura se les hizo mas extraño de lo normal, pero no dijeron nada al respecto…

Al entrar a la habitación quedaron mas que impactados por el desorden que en esta había…

-¡Dulces! Quiero dulces, ¡delicioso!...-decía un Spinel muy sonrojado, que no paraba de volar de un lado a otra y kero lo perseguía:

-Spinel, espera, ¡ese es mío!-decía mientras no paraba de perseguir a su compañero, que ahora tenía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, ante esto Nakuru soltó a Touya lo que alivió al chico pero asustó al ver porque estaba así, Nakuru estaba furiosa, nunca nadie la había visto así no dejaba de ver a un lugar de la mesa donde se podía ver los restos de un pastel de chocolate bastante grande, tanto era su enojo que Touya y los demás podrían sentir como su poder se acumulaba, tanto que podía ver una clara aura roja a su alrededor…

-¡Spinel! ¡Kerberos!...-ante esto ambos se detuvieron, y con mucho temor se atrevieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué… sucede?-a lo que la molesta joven respondió.

-Se comieron todo el pastel cierto…-dijo poniendo una cara llena de comprensión lo que hizo que ambos guardianes se confiaran y respondieran con total libertad:

-Sí y debo decir que estaba muy rico…-dijo kerberos a lo que Spinel prosiguió:

-Delicioso quiero mas…-dijo Spinel con una sonrisa tan infantil e ingenua que se parecía a un pequeño niño, a lo que la joven dijo cambiado su expresión por una que en verdad causaba temor:

-Esto lo pagarán… ese pastel era para mi querido Touya, y ustedes se lo comieron, grave error…-dijo apareciendo el símbolo del mago Clow bajo ella…

Todos estaban impactados y Spinel se dignó a hablar:

-Na…Nakuru, tranquila no es para tanto, es solo un pastel…-dijo casi a punto de temblar de temor.

-Solo un pastel… cierto-dijo poniendo una sonrisa llena de misterio, y ante esto el círculo bajo ella la envolvió por completo y dando paso a su transformación y mostrándose su verdadera identidad, Rubi moon.

-Bueno ahora si ya que se comieron todo el pastel… que les parece un poco de ejercicio…-y acto seguido de su mano derecha salió algo muy parecido a dos estrellas de fuego, por lo que todos estaban impactados incluyendo a Yue que observaba como dichas estrellas se dirigían a cada uno de los glotones guardianes persiguiéndolos por toda la habitación.

-Noooo espera Rubi…-decía espinel corriendo para no ser tocado.

-Fuego, yo puedo con eso…-dijo transformándose el otro guardián en kerberos y arrojando una bola de fuego hacia la estrella que controlaba la intimidante guardián, pero esta no solo destruyó dicha bola de fuego sino que aumentó potencia y hasta creció, persiguiendo mas de cerca al sorprendido guardián.

-¿Pero como?...-preguntó Shaoran, a lo que Rubi moon le respondió sin desviar su vista de los que perseguían sus poderes:

-Muy fácil, mis poderes pueden alimentarse de otros, para así crecer además yo puedo controlar todos los elementos… los únicos que pueden con mi poder serían los que fueran dueños de las cartas, es decir Eriol y Sakura…-dijo mostrando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción-bueno ya es suficiente-dijo moviendo una mano a lo que las llamas pegaron solo un poco a los guardianes pero lo suficiente como para que pegaran un leve grito-dejen de llorar… que ni les di duro, ni quise lastimarlos demasiado…-dijo trasformándose nuevamente en la chica sencilla y alegre que todos conocían, Nakuru.

-Entiendo los guardianes de las cartas y amos de estas son muy poderosos…-dijo Shaoran no saliendo de su asombro.

-El poder de Rubi moon es muy poderoso, nunca usaste ni la mitad de tus poderes cierto…-dijo con una mirada llena de seriedad y sabiduría el guardián de la luna.

-Bueno Yue que te puedo decir, la magia, es un don y para que usarlo con irresponsabilidad si no es necesario…-dijo mostrando una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había cierta profundidad.

-Y… ¿esto era necesario?-dijo un chico alto tras de ella en tono de burla.

-Claro mi querido Touya, no ves que se comieron todo el pastel que con tanto gusto te hice…-dijo volviendo a su comportamiento habitual y lanzándose sobre el aludido, pero este en un rápido movimiento se la quitó de encima.

-No es justo, solo por un pastel… y tú por qué no me dijiste que tan poderosa era esa niña-dijo un molesto kero puesto que al momento del golpe volvió a su forma falsa y acusando a Spinel.

-A mi no me miras, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un guardián tan holgazán y mucho menos de que me dieras los pasteles, así que esto es tú culpa…-dijo un Spinel con una expresión de ofendido pero a la vez en un tono que demostraba algo de diversión.

-Ya glotón deja de molestar, estoy seguro que este desastre fue tu culpa…-dijo un chico de mirada oscura y algo joven.

-A quien le dices glotón, mocoso…-dijo el guardián ofendido con poniéndose en pose de querer pelear.

-Al único glotón que hay aquí además a quien le dices mocoso… ni que fuera un niño…-dijo shaoran en una pose similar a la de Kero, pero algo los detuvo.

-Ya kerberos ambos sabemos que es al verdad si venías para armar escándalos te hubieras quedado…no cambias.-Dijo el guardián de la luna, dando un suspiro resignación.

-Tú cállate Yue, que nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, deberías ser mas como yo, alégrate un poco no, claro si sabes lo que es eso…-ante esto Yue levantó al mirada, y al darse cuenta kerberos dijo.

-Esta bien tampoco no es para que te molestes…-dijo en susurro, ya que sabía que lo mejor era no ganarse problemas con otro guardián tan temperamental, aunque entre dientes dijo:

-Aunque digo la verdad-dijo con una cara de fastidio.

-Te escuche…-dijo el guardián en un rincón cerrando los ojos.

A lo que Kero casi le da algo en verdad ese sujeto es de cuidar, o por lo menos eso pensaba nuestro guardián del sol.

-------------Mientras tanto en el estudio de la mansión de Eriol--------------

Dos jóvenes se encontraban charlando amenamente, cuando el chico de de lentes se dispuso a abordar el tema principal de la reunión.

-Verás Sakura te mande a llamar para hablarte de los hermanos Blackmon-dijo el chico con una mirada seria-temo que esto pueda ser por mi culpa, pero lamentablemente mi memoria es vaga en cuanto ese tema, así que seré claro.-

Ante esto Sakura cambió su expresión a una mas seria y dijo:

-Te escucho Eriol-

-Hoy los hermanos Blackmon aparecieron ante mí en el colegio…-Sakura se sorprendió, pero siguió escuchando con atención, y Eriol prosiguió:

-Vinieron para darme un mensaje, para ti…-dijo con una expresión que mostraba algo de tranquilidad.

-¿Un mensaje?-dijo Sakura algo confundida.

-Así es, y se trata de la carta olvido, por lo que noté ya se acerca el momento para sellarla, no tenemos muchas opciones, el mensaje decía:

-"La noche se acerca, y la hambruna se va, al salir la nueva luna llena una decisión tomarás y tu destino por ella se guiará, todo lo que tiene un comienzo tiene un final"-dijo haciendo un receso esperando que sakura lo analizara y continuó:

-Me temo que la próxima luna llena será en dos días, Sakura no queda mucho tiempo, se que su intención no es lastimarte, es lo que puedo decir, y tendrás que escoger muy pronto… los dos sabemos lo que es necesario para poder sellar la carta… no estoy seguro, si hay algo mas, te pido que me disculpes, pero por lo visto ese es un detalle de mi vida pasada al que no tengo conocimiento.-dijo dejando ver cierta tristeza y preocupación, pero Sakura le respondió:

-Descuida Eriol, yo se bien que no es tu culpa, además estoy segura que nada malo pasará…-dijo con una tierna sonrisa, pero terminando con cierta angustia.

-Te conozco bien, y se que estas muy preocupada por esto, bueno también es por el joven Li cierto…-Sakura asintió y ella prosiguió:

-Si y no esta de acuerdo, con lo que tengo que hacer… la verdad me duele mucho, no sabes cuanto…yo se que él siempre estará a mi lado, pero no quiero ser egoísta, tan solo por yo no hacer nada, los hermanos Blackmon tomarán posesión de las cartas que tanto aprecio y quiero…-dijo con un ligero sollozo.

-Pero Sakura, ambos sabemos que tu generosidad no conoce los límites, eres capaz de sacrificar tu felicidad por los demás, la prueba esta en esta carta…-dijo mientras hacía con magia que la carta Esperanza saliera del bolso que traía Sakura.:

-Esta es la prueba mas grande de tu poder, de tu amor y sobre todo de tu generosidad con los demás… se dice que siempre debemos empezar por nosotros mismos, pero tu no eres así mientras los demás sean felices tú lo serás, el problema esta en que no eres la única persona con ese gran corazón, se de un joven que entregaría su vida de ser necesario por su verdadero amor, como crees que estaría si tu sacrificas tus propios sentimientos, si sacrificas tu felicidad… recuerda, que para Li tu felicidad es su felicidad…-dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, esperando la respuesta de la joven a su lado.

-Se que tienes razón Eriol… se que la esperanza lo prueba, pero aun así qué mas puedo hacer… solo tengo dos días para tomar una decisión, pero a la final no puedo tomarla, solo tengo una opción… y es lo mejor que tengo, no se que más hacer, ellos me lo dijeron claramente, si no logro sellar la carta entonces ellos lo harán y perderé aquello que tanto quiero, mis amigas…-dijo Sakura tratando de no llorar.

-Lo sé Sakura, pero recuerda, siempre tenemos la elección de elegir, y esa opción es dictada por nuestro corazón… yo confío plenamente en ti, y se que sabrás como arreglarlo todo, solo ten confianza, además eres mas fuerte de lo que crees y no solo me refiero a la magia…-dijo haciendo una mirada cómplice a lo que Sakura subió su rostro y una cálida sonrisa se posó en sus labios, luego de esto el joven de cabellos oscuros continuó:

-… acaso crees que dejaría mi tesoro mas valioso a cualquier persona… te escogí porque sabía que nadie amaría y protegería tanto a las cartas como tú, y me alegra saber que no me equivoqué, sin importar lo que suceda tu valor, coraje y amor… han estado para las cartas, por eso te lo agradezco, tu desinterés y generosidad son lo que te llevan a ser la persona tan maravillosa que eres, además recuerda que las cartas siempre han estado contigo, te defienden, te cuidan y sobre todo confían plenamente en ti, saben que sin importar lo que pase su ama las cuidará porque no las ve como un objeto de poder, sino como lo que realmente son seres con sentimientos tan grandes como los humanos, para ti son amigas, por eso Sakura mientras tengas confianza en ti, todo saldrá bien…-dijo con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad y despreocupación, que hizo sentir a la joven de cabellos claros mucho mejor, y luego este prosiguió:

-Recuerda todo en la vida tiene solución sin importar lo difícil que parezcan las cosas, tu corazón siempre te guiará, y no debes olvides que nunca estarás sola, todos confiamos en ti y sabemos que lo lograrás…-concluyó parándose de su asiento y ofreciéndole su brazo a Sakura para que se levantara como todo un caballero.

-Gracias Eriol, en verdad me esforzaré, prometo no decepcionarlos, sin importar lo que pase cumpliré mi misión, no permitiré que nada malo les suceda a las cartas, nunca lo permitiré…-dijo mostrando una expresión llena de confianza y decisión, ya se había parado y esperaba la respuesta de su joven acompañante.

-Lo sé… Sakura y recuerda que la decisión que tomas sea cual sea será la correcta, solo me preocupa cierto joven…-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso es lo que mas me duele, no se que hacer, o como decirle… me dijo que no lo permitiría pero no hay otra opción…- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, y dijo en un susurro casi inaudible:

-… pase lo que pase siempre te amaré mi querido Shaoran…-pero Eriol pudo lograr entender esas últimas palabras.

-Lo siento en verdad Sakura no me gusta verte sufrir y más si fue por un error mío del pasado, confío plenamente en ti y se que también Li, pero se acerca el momento de decidir…-dijo abriéndose paso hacia la puerta:

-… y no tenemos mucho tiempo, aunque siempre tendrás otra opción mientras confíes en tu corazón…-dijo esto abriendo la puerta y prosiguió:

-Bueno será mejor reunirnos con el resto del grupo…-ahí la joven de ojos claros lo miro con cierta angustia, que él acompañante notó rápidamente y el dijo:

-Descuida, no le diré nada a nadie, eso dependerá de ti… es más ya ni recuerdo de que hablábamos…-dijo poniendo su sonrisa más tranquilizante cosa que ayudo mucho a Sakura y le dijo:

-Gracias…Eriol, me alegra conocerte y tenerte como amigo…-dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera que demostraba mas clama.

-Al contrario Sakura gracias por ofrecerme el placer de tu compañía y espero que siempre sea así…-dijo esta vez inclinándose para darle un fugaz beso en la mano de la joven con mucha educación, luego de esto ambos sonrieron y cuando Sakura iba saliendo pudo jurar que escuchó decir le a Eriol en un susurro casi inaudible:

-Mientras existe el amor, habrá esperanza…no lo olvides.-pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo mas él ya se dirigía al comedor, y ella solo lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver un notorio desorden en toda la mesa ya casi no quedaba mucha comida, excepto en una mesa alejada que por algún motivo nadie había tocado, Sakura estaba muy sorprendida aunque tenía una leve sospecha de la razón de este desorden.

-Veo que disfrutaron de los postres cierto…-dijo mirando con una sonrisa que demostraba cierta burla a dos pequeños guardianas que flotaban en una esquina.

-No es mi culpa que kerberos parezca un barril sin fondo además me hizo comer tantos dulces, que por cierto estaban deliciosos, que ya ni recuero bien que pasó…-dijo con una mirada que notaba un poco un aire de superioridad y conciencia sobre su amigo guardián.

-Ya veo, pero este desastre solo por comer dulces, Nakuru por qué hay tanta magia en la habitación…-dijo poniendo su rostro un poco serio.

-Bueno Eriol, que te puedo decir se comieron mi pastel… el que tanto trabajo me costó hacer, y supongo que me pasé un poco, pero descuida pensarán dos veces antes de hacerlo.- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa a lo que su amo le respondió:

-No lo dudo, hasta a mi me das miedo enojada…-dijo con total confianza.

-¿Miedo? Lo que da es terror, si parecía una bruja con fuego y todo… casi nos mata por comernos un pastel, ni que estuviera tan bueno…-dijo un guardián en tono de reproche.

-¡Kero! Tú tuviste la culpa, como pretendes comerte todo… nunca dejarás de ser un glotón…-dijo Sakura con una furia notable que asustó a su amigo guardián.

-No te enojes Sakurita, fue solo un comentario…-dijo con una sonrisa que en vez de demostrar alegría mostraba terror.

-Nunca cambiarás Kerberos…-dijo el guardián de la luna que veía todo el espectáculo desde una reconfortable esquina.

-Tú cállate Yue, además como que glotón… disfrutar de los placeres de la vida no es ser glotón… y era solo un pastel, créanme no se perdieron de mucho…-dijo con una sonrisa que no duró mucho.

-A que te refieres…-pero esta vez hablaba la chica de cabellos oscuros, con una mirada que hacía temblar a más de uno.

-Qui…quise decir que fue un verdadero deleite y que siento mucho habérmelo comido… Nakurita…-dijo un kero un poco nervioso.

-Eso quería escuchar…-dijo en tono de burla y diversión.

Ante este espectáculo no quedaba mas que humor, pero luego se tornó tensión en dos jóvenes que estaban sin hablar ambos meditando sin prestar mucha atención.

-Dime Hiragisawa que tenías que decirle a Sakura…-dijo un joven bastante alto en un tono muy retador, a lo que Sakura murmuró por lo bajo:

-hermano-

Pero Eriol lo encontró divertido.

-Cierto Touya no solo fue para comer, sino para informarles de una nueva aparición de los hermanos Blackmon…-ante esto Sakura se puso algo nerviosa, pero él prosiguió:

-Ellos conocen perfectamente mi presencia, y pertenecieron a mi vida pasada, aunque lamentablemente no recuerdo nada de eso, como sabrán en cuanto a la carta olvido mis recuerdos son un poco vagos, pero lo que se, es que se acerca el momento de su captura, y que estos hermanos, no son nuestros enemigos principales…-pero se vió interrumpido:

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Verás Li, antes pensábamos que su objeto principal era arrebatarle las cartas a Sakura, pero ahora que hemos conversado me doy cuenta de que no tienen deseos en lastimarla, sino en probarla, ellos les han dado pistas, y están aquí para actuar solo si Sakura no logra capturar a el olvido... solo si ella no es capaz ellos tomarán en sus manos todo el poder de las cartas… solo cumplen una misión aunque por el momento no pueda descifrar mas.-Dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Eso es todo mago Clow…-interrogó el de mirada pacífica y cabellos plateados.

-Así es Yue, se que te preocupa Sakura, pero sabes que no al pondría en un problema que no pudiera controlar…-dijo viendo a su antiguo guardián.

-En ese caso me retiró…con permiso…-dijo y cuando se iba a retirar pasó en medio de magos y dijo en susurro:

-Espero que sea verdad, aunque lo dudo…confío en ustedes…-dicho esto desapareció de el comedor, y ya no se sentía su presencia.

Sakura ante esto solo esbozó una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento por la preocupación de su guardián, por su parte Eriol esbozó otra sonrisa llena de orgullo por la suspicacia de su antiguo guardián y amigo.

-No me convencen mucho, pero lo dejaré así…solo si tiene mas postres.-Dijo el guardián dando una mirada cómplice a él que fue su amo y a su amiga.

-Por supuesto coman que aún quedan mucho más…-dijo pasando junto a ellos.

-En serio… ¿dónde?-dijo un kero intrigado.

-La verdad están a tu alrededor nunca se tienen demasiados dulces, así que conjuré unos cuantos de reserva para asegurar que todos llegaran a comer…-ante esto todos se sorprendieron.

-Con razón, y yo que tenía tanta hambre, pero bueno te perdono Clow ahora quita el hechizo que tengo mas hambre…-dijo dando vueltas de felicidad.

Ante esto todos tenían una cara que mostraba una clara expresión de "nunca cambiará" bueno casi todos, porque pese a esas aclaratorias, dos personas aun no quedaban convencidas, por su parte Shaoran conocía muy bien a Eriol y sabía que si quería hablar con Sakura sería algo de suma importancia, y que de seguro lo preocupaba, pero qué podía ser, solo que fuera… la carta olvido y esos hermanos Blackmon, pero de ser así por qué no se lo dijeron a todos, que habría que ocultar, por mas que le daba vueltas y vueltas en sus pensamientos no lo comprendía del todo, lo que sí sabía era que si no querían que él lo supiera es porque no estaría de acuerdo con ello, y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba al joven de mirada seria… porque aunque se lo negasen, él descubriría la verdad.

Por su parte otro joven un poco mayor estaba a su lado con una cara de igual seriedad y preocupación y pese a que la sabía disimular muy bien se podía notar en sus ojos cierta disconformidad, Touya ya no poseía sus poderes, pero eso no le quitaba la astucia para descubrir cuando algo estaba mal, o peor aún cuando alguien le mentía y pese a que no podía negar que el antiguo mago Clow era una esencia difícil de interpretar, sabía que había algo mas que ocultar y eso le preocupaba, ya que sabía que le causaría un gran dolor a Sakura, quizás no físico, tal vez en su corazón y aquel era su mayor temor en la vida, no estar para evitarle un sufrimiento a su querida hermana, para él la sonrisa de su hermana era el regalo mas maravilloso y verla sufrir lo hacía sentir tan impotente…

Por unos momentos se sentaron y disfrutaron de los ricos postres que ahí había bueno lo que pudieron alcanzar a comer ya que cierto guardián lo quería todo para él, y sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas… aunque nunca fue lo previsto para muchos en verdad compartieron un rato agradable, pero sin importar nuestros esfuerzos no podemos "tapar el sol con un dedo" así que en ocasiones podíamos notar nostalgia en el rostro de Sakura que pese a sus esfuerzos varios se dieron cuenta, pero no querían interrogarla ya que sería hacerle recordar la causa de su sufrimiento, pero era difícil… Shaoran no aguantaba ver esos ojos que se humedecían en ocasiones y no sabía que hacer, así que optó por preguntarle a la fuente mas cercana y segura…

-Eriol… podría hablar contigo a solas por favor…-dijo el joven Li viendo a un joven sonriente de mirada intensa.

-Vaya debe ser importante para que me llames por mi nombre Li… por supuesto sígueme…-dijo saliendo junto con su interlocutor al pasillo eso extraño a varios y preocupo a cierta joven, pero antes de tener tiempo de hacer algo, ya Nakuru la invadía con cosas, preguntas o abrazos, que juraría eran una distracción, pero que mas podía hacer.

Ya afuera en los pasillos….

-Supongo que no será necesario ir tan lejos… y que esperas mi respuesta con impaciencia, así que has tu pregunta…-dijo viendo directamente al joven de mirada seria.

-Quiero saber… ¿Qué sucede?-esto pareció sorprender un poco a Eriol, ciertamente esperaba una pregunta similar, pero mas directa con las situación de Sakura, ciertamente su lejano descendiente había madurado y sabía que Eriol no revelaría nada que la ex card captor no quisiera decir.

-Has cambiado y para mejor eso me alegra mucho Li…-dijo sonriendo y prosiguió:

-Como sabrás no puedo revelarte mucho, más que pedirte que apoyes mucho a Sakura, porque se acercan tiempos difíciles para ella, y necesitará mucho apoyo… se que no te pido nada que no hagas a diario, conozco bien tus sentimientos hacia ella…-eso hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera por parte de shaoran cosa que le causó gracias a Eriol y prosiguió:

-Tu reacción me lo confirma y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que se amen de esa forma tan pura y desprendida, y es precisamente ese amor el que los ayudará de ahora en adelante, los hermanos Blackmon pertenecen a mi vida pasada, justamente a aquella parte que creo me hice olvidar con magia, pero por mis propios recuerdos y acciones puedo asegurarte que su intención no es lastimar a Sakura, su misión va mas allá de eso y por mi conversación con ellos pude sentir compasión y hasta preocupación por los acontecimientos que pronto verás…-pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué tan pronto?-dijo con suspicacia.

-Mas pronto de lo que crees… puede que no estés de acuerdo con muchas decisiones, pero esta en ella afrontarlas y superarlas, ambos sabemos que lo logrará solo espero que esto no la lastime…-dijo poniendo una cara llena de preocupación y seriedad, a lo que el joven de cabellos castaños dijo:

-Yo confío en ella, se que lo logrará… pero no quiero que sufra, y creo saber a que decisión te refieres eso es lo que mas me preocupa… quisiera poder ayudarla yo se que ella quiere protegernos, pero no crees que ya es momento de que alguien la proteja a ella…-dijo dando por finalizada la discusión y disponiéndose a irse cuando Eriol dijo una última frase:

-Hay una forma… solo ten presente que mientras exista el amor, habrá esperanza…-dijo dando por terminada la conversación Eriol.

Luego de esto ambos entraron nuevamente al comedor, nadie mencionó sobre su conversación solo que esta vez Shaoran compartía una sonrisa de tranquilidad que llenó de energía a Sakura, ahora todos estaban mas tranquilas es increíble lo que una expresión de calma puede reconfortar y pese a que touya no estaba muy conforme una frase dicha por su eterna admiradora no solo lo sorprendió sino hizo que confiara un poco mas en aquel hermoso don que una vez los unió a todos y que de nuevo los unirá en batalla, amistad y amor…

-Lo que la magia no pudo el amor lo hará… y de un corazón puro es que surgirá, descuida Touya… Sakura va a sellar la carta te lo aseguro…-dijo guiñándole un ojo y volteándose hacia la ex card captor, esas palabras podrían no tener sentido para algunos, pero para él era la prueba de que todo estaría bien.

Luego de un rato se dispusieron a irse todos, despidiendo muy alegres por el mágico día que Erio, tan gentilmente les había brindado, luego de mas conversaciones extrañas para algunos, peleas por el ultimo pedazo de postre y una que otra cálida mirada de felicidad y amor, decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa… tal vez no arreglaron el problema en un día o no descubrieron una identidad de la maldad o un extraño bien, pero ese día era necesario para comprender ciertas cosas, que arreglaran el pasado y darán vida a un futuro no muy lejano.

-Bueno Eriol muchas gracias por todo… nos vemos mañana-dijo una joven de cabellos claros despidiéndose de su amigo.

-Por supuesto Sakura cuando gustes serás bienvenida a mi casa, lástima que no pudo acompañarte Tomoyo…-dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero es que estaba ocupada, dice que ahora que se acerca la batalla, quiere confeccionar un nuevo traje de guerra según ella y que lo haría hoy…-dijo Sakura con una expresión muy divertida y algo apenada.

-Será en otro momento entonces, aunque debo admitir que Tomoyo es muy aplicada en sus labores… de seguro ese traje será perfecto para ti…-dijo dando otra sonrisa muy confiada.

-Hasta luego…-dijo un Touya despidiéndose de Eriol y sacándose de encima a Nakuru, podría decirse que se fue huyendo de ella, pero para Nakuru eso no la detendría.

-¡Hasta luego Touya!-dijo abrazándolo nuevamente, pero el se soltó y se fue, no sin antes decirle a Li que acompañara a Sakura, cosa que el ya se había predispuesto a hacer.

-Bueno hasta luego…-dijo esto último meditando.

-Me puedes decir Eriol…Li-dijo en un tono de gracia.

-Entonces nos vemos… Eriol.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse con Sakura que anteriormente se había despedido.

Mientras tanto Eriol que los veía alejarse pensaba…-Estoy seguro que lo logrará.-

Mientras tanto en un parque cerca de casa de nuestra antigua card captor, dos chicos caminaban tomados de la mano, y conversaban…

-Sakura…-

-Dime…-dijo alzando su rostro hacia él.

-Pase lo que pase, sin importar mi bienestar, permíteme… estar a tu lado, recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos y mientras nos amemos nada lo cambiará ni siquiera el destino mismo…-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Lo sé Shaoran…siempre contaré contigo, siempre te amaré.-dijo esta última frase terminándola en un beso, tan cálido como el atardecer que los presenciaba, en definitiva no sería fácil tomar una decisión, ya había pasado pro esto, aunque de cierta forma era diferente, esta vez fue su culpa esta vez las personas no olvidarían ese sentimiento especial que les da ganas de vivir, no sería una batalla contra una carta, sería contra ella misma, dependiendo de su valor y su poder, las personas cambiarían para siempre ya que esta vez sus recuerdos mas anhelados desaparecerían y quitándole eso a una persona, no tendría el valor para vivir, porque nos aferramos a nuestros recuerdos, para darnos cuenta que las cosas valen la pena, son ellos los que no dan lo maravilloso de la vida… sin tus recuerdos no queda mas que una persona sin pasado incapaz de construir un futuro.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos dos personas no solo observaban la bella escena, sino que sentían que un poder muy grande estaba cerca, tanto fue que lo siguieron y dieron con una hermosa mansión, en la que por una de sus ventanas se podía ver a una joven de cabellos negros durmiendo felizmente sobre su cama, pero lo preocupante fue ver lo que apareció fue tan rápido que ni su vista pudo capturar la imagen de lo ocurrido solo quedaba una ráfaga de viento saliendo por la ventana, y dirigiéndose a otras casas muy cerca de ahí, ante esto uno de los chicos dijo:

-No queda mucho tiempo ya empezó a aumentar su poder…-dijo un chico de cabellos plateados y mirada pícara.

-Se acerca el momento de decidir, Sakura, la pregunta es ¿estarás lista?-dijo el otro chico de mirada intensa y savia a lo que su compañero finalizó:

-Se que lo lograrás… solo recuerda esas palabras, en ellas esta la clave… mientras exista el amor existirá la esperanza…-dijo esto último para sus adentros con cierta preocupación, luego de esto ambos desaparecieron solo dejando la sombra de dos chicos en un parque que se dirigían a casa confiados de que mañana sería un mejor día y que sin importar las circunstancias pudieran resolver aquello que por un descuido de amor dejaron olvidar…

Continuará

Bueno aquí se termina les gusto¿? ojala que si nos e si esta muy largo o muy corto ojala les halla gustado XD bueno aquí cambie un poquito ciertas cosas :P y espero que se entienda el final... suspenso  
bueno hasta la próxima que espero que sea pronto O bye cuídense se le quiere y dejen comentarios please!


End file.
